Adhesive
by twilight85fan
Summary: "Let's role play, girlfriend! I'll be Fred, you be Wilma and together we'll make the bed rock!"
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Come on babe, let's head upstairs." Paul whispered in the fake blonde girl's ear, who moaned, licked her lips and proceeded to take him up to her bedroom.

He had been getting most of the females' attention at the party. The guys were jealous and pissed 'cause the natives were notorious for snagging the girls. Paul was especially bad but Brady followed close behind. Nobody else was as bad as these two. It seemed Brady had in fact, learnt the moves and tricks from Paul to lure girls although it wasn't really necessary. The 'right' kind of girls fell for them anyways. There were always girls looking for a quick bang or the 'good' girls who maintained their reputation in public but Paul and Brady knew better. It was convenient for both parties. They knew what they wanted and got exactly that, no strings attached, no unnecessary dates or sweet talks.

Of course, Sam's alpha order might have something to do with it as well. He had ordered them not to get emotionally involved with any females unless they were the imprints. It was also extremely important to not divulge their secret under any condition. They had to use protection and not get anyone pregnant to prevent passing on the wolf gene to random girls. Sam was pretty sure that all wolves would imprint eventually.

There were only six of them in the pack now though. Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth and Brady. Jake had left after imprinting on Bella and Edward's hybrid daughter. Embry and Leah left shortly after that. They didn't want to be a part of this life forever. Embry, because his town bastard status got to him. He had no idea who his father was, only guesses and after his mother passed away, he had nothing to hold him back from getting a life away from all this. Last the pack had heard, he had moved to somewhere in California and had stopped phasing. They hadn't heard from him since. For Leah, it was the whole Sam, Emily fiasco, her phasing, her dad's death was too much for her and after Jake left, she didn't want to go back to Sam's pack and so she left to pursue her studies and get a life outside the pack. She did visit them during the holidays though since Seth and her mom still lived in La Push. Colin had left because he didn't want to be wolf either. He wanted a normal life so when his dad got a new job in New York, he moved with his family. Out of them only Jake still phased but it was to be eternally young in order to spend his life with his immortal imprint.

Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth and Brady still phased though. They were fine with this life, enjoyed it even and also felt a sense of security knowing they'd be able to protect their families in case faced with vampires who still passed though Forks and La Push because of its weather.

In some of their cases, their imprints were an important part of their decision to stay here and stay wolf as well. Sam had Emily, who was Makah and her family still lived there so she was unwilling to move away. Jared had Kim, whose family too lived in La Push. She was a simple girl and enjoyed being in La Push. Quil, of course had imprinted on Claire, Emily's niece, who was ten now, so he had to phase in order to stay young and wait for her to grow up. Seth could not imagine another life for himself and wanted to stay with his mother, Sue , who had taken Leah's going away rather hard. She understood but she still missed her daughter. Paul and Brady just enjoyed the power that came with being wolf. The fact that girls swooned over them didn't hurt either. Seth, Paul and Brady had yet to find their imprints. Seth was the only one who actually wanted an imprint and was waiting impatiently for it to happen. Paul and Brady were happy with their weekend fucks. They had requested Sam to give them weekends off for this reason alone.

Brady had found his girl and was already going at it, while Paul liked to wait and make the girl so desperate that she would literally be begging for it.

The girl was taking Paul towards the stairs when the lights went out. A chorus of boos and curses rung through the crowd and echoed in the house.

Paul of course could still see but he didn't make a show of it and paused as well. The girl, Candice, was moving her hands over his body and Paul was enjoying it but then a scent hit his nose which sent his mind reeling. He looked around to locate the smell, which seemed to be calling to him. Paul moved away from Candice and in the direction of the beguiling aroma.

Paul had only reached the door to the backyard when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see that the source of the scent was moving towards him and it had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The light from the moon filtered through the door and illuminated her face. She was extremely attractive. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes. Her features were extremely feminine, her form slim and womanly. Her hair fell onto her shoulders and framed her face, the light breeze blowing, making her look like an angel to him with her hair swishing around her face. He was consumed with her beauty and when their eyes had met, Paul's mind was flooded with images of a life he would have with her, their future, their house, their children. Paul's knees felt wobbly and he had difficulty breathing, his hear beat rapid. He knew what had happened and he was glad of it. She was a vision, an angel, _his_ angel.

And then he saw his angel walk straight up to him , grab his neck and pull him down into the most amazing kiss he had ever experienced.

AN: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to Emmettluver :) for being the first to follow this story!

Thanks to hall006, lilmarie, polly2010 :), Shakilove :), Devil Nightmare :), for adding this story to your favorites/follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Emmettluver2010- good to see you are looking forward to reading more. Thanks!

polly2010- I'm glad you liked it. Thanks!

Shakilove- She had an agenda. Hopefully you guys won't find it outrageous or anything. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Paul was stunned but very pleased. They kissed with passion, with abandon. She broke the kiss but started to pull him towards a room to their left. Paul followed. He was stunned beyond belief but could not react yet. He was curious about her intentions as well. So he allowed himself to be dragged into the room which she locked and once again kissed him. Paul knew the lights were back and that Candice was calling for him but he made no attempt to break free.

While kissing him she started pulling his t-shirt up to take it off. Paul came back to earth and stopped her. Sure he loved to fuck and easy girls were good but he didn't want _his_ girl to be easy when it came to getting into bed. So he stopped her and held her wrists in his hands and pulled back to look at her.

She was even more beautiful and sexy now that he could see her with the lights on. She seemed fine but the smell of alcohol was all over her. Her mouth had tasted good though, of lemonade or something. But obviously she was drunk if the alcohol's smell was anything to go by.

She tried to move his t-shirt again but when he stopped her again, she looked up at him in question.

"What?" she asked confused.

Paul smiled her voice sounded good to him.

"What's your name?" He asked gently

She looked at him funny before giggling.

"I thought you guys weren't into small talk."

Paul cringed at what she implied. She just wanted a quick bang. He didn't like it. At all.

"Look if you are not up to it, I'll just go find somebody else." She said as she moved to open the door.

Paul growled as he grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. She smiled.

"So.."

Paul sighed. She seemed like she meant it and he couldn't actually stop her from going out and finding someone else. She seemed to be at least 19.

"At least tell me your name."

"No names, no talk." She said as she took his t-shirt off and he allowed her to. He noticed a small sling bag she was carrying and decided to look into it for an id or some document to get to know more about her.

They took their clothes off quickly and Paul couldn't help but stare. She was perfect. She had a nice long neck, delicate shoulders, toned arms, the most taut and round pair of boobs he had seen, flat stomach which was curved on the sides and nice shapely legs.

"What?" she asked when he had been staring at her for too long.

Paul looked up to see she looked rather shy and awkward for someone who had just said straight out she wanted to sleep with him.

"You're beautiful", he said sincerely.

She just looked at him before moving to the bed and laying down, patting it to invite him over.

Paul decided it was best to go with the flow. It wasn't like he'd let her out of his sight anyways. He'd find out more about her later. Right now he would ravish her just like she wanted him to. He felt jealous and mad of all the other guys who may have seen her like this.

Paul hovered over her to see she had closed her eyes but her hands were moving over his body, exploring the lines of thighs, the lift of his butt, the muscles of his back before she pulled him on to her. Paul willingly followed. He kissed her neck like he wanted to since he saw it. It was long and shapely, attractive. He kissed her ears letting his breath caress her and listened to her breath hitch. He moved to her shoulders and kissed and nibbled. He moved on to her breasts and took one nipple in to his mouth and heard her moan as she arched to allow him better access. Her hands pulled at his hair as he lapped at her nipple while his other hand supported his weight. He moved on to the other breast paying it just as much attention and loving it when she moaned and rubbed against him. His cock was hard and he ached to be inside her. He rubbed himself on to her. She moved her hand and grabbed his balls, massaging them. Paul moaned. Most girls grabbed on to the penis but having his balls massaged and squeezed felt good to him. Her hand slowly moved to his cock and she pumped it. Paul growled in to her ear as he buried his head in the nape of her neck.

He licked and bit her as he moved his hand to her core. She was wet. He loved the smell of her arousal. Sex with your imprint was said to be the best and he was about to find out. He rubbed her clitoris and heard her cry out as she spread her legs to give him better access.

She moaned and squirmed and pulled at his hair while her other hand dug into his back. Paul pulled back to look at her to see her eyes closed, her lips parted as she panted. He kissed her as he aligned his cock at her entrance. He rubbed her juices on to it before plunging it inside her in one quick thrust. He heard her sharp intake of breathe as her hands tightened their hold on his back and Paul distinctly smelled blood. He froze.

No. NO way in hell. He had to be imagining it. He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were open and she was biting into her lip from crying out. Paul was shocked. She was a virgin! Why would she do that? She had him believe she had done this too many times. Her give-a-damn attitude had made him believe otherwise. Paul was shocked but now he was upset too. Had he known she was a virgin he would have talked her out of giving it away so carelessly. She had even threatened to find someone else! Paul growled as he pulled back a little to look at her again. He didn't pull out from her though, just stilled his movements.

"You are a virgin...or were."

"Is that a problem?" she asked with so much hesitation that Paul couldn't help but kiss her.

"No but you should have told me. I could have seriously hurt you. In fact I must have. I'm pretty big and I wasn't holding back when I entered you." Paul said with a frown as he made to get himself out of her.

"NO! Please!..please..." she said with a desperation that confused Paul even further and he was curious as hell as to what could have happened to make her do something like this.

He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and knew he could never refuse her.

"Fine but we have to talk." He said sternly

She nodded quickly before pulling him down for a kiss as if afraid he'd change his mind.

Paul resumed where they had left off. He kissed her before putting his mouth on her nipples again. She had liked that and on cue she moaned. Paul moved her hand to her clit.

"Rub yourself. It'll help you." He said softly. She nodded with her eyes closed and did as he said.

Paul started moving once again but much more gently. The combined sensation made her gasp as she moved her hand away from her clit and gripped his back again. She wrapped her legs around him. Paul continued to thrust as he licked her nipples which were taut with his attention. He moved on to her neck and found her sensitive spot and sucked on it. She moaned loud enough for him to cum just from the sound of it but Paul slowed to prevent that.

She lightly hit his butt with her foot to signal him to move faster and Paul chuckled a little as he pulled back to look at her. She blushed and Paul let out a laugh. Now she blushes, he thought. She buried her head in his chest and Paul felt such joy and contentment, he never had before. He moved his chin on top of her head as he began thrusting. She moaned and groaned, writhed and squirmed. Paul knew she was close. He put his mouth to her neck and sucked and licked again.

Paul felt her tight walls pull him in further. They tightened around him almost painfully and Paul felt himself beginning to lose control. A feeling of pure euphoria engulfed him as he pulsed inside her and felt her cum too, she arched into him pulling their bodies close together almost as if she wanted to fuse their bodies together and Paul loved it. They lay panting before Paul realized he had put all his weight on her. He quickly moved to the side. He watched as she lay panting. He recovered quicker than her of course. But the feeling of joy and completeness didn't leave him and Paul knew he was in it for life.

He had thought he would resent being tied to one woman all his life but this felt fucking amazing! To top it she was astoundingly beautiful and sexy. Paul was still admiring her and thanking the spirits when she turned towards him, more composed than before and asked "so, what do you want to know?"

AN: Hey there! If you are reading please be sure to follow/favorite or review! :) TIA!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to aliiciia, booboonbunny, merielann, orangeporqupine, for adding this story to your follows/favorites. You guys are the sweetest!

Thanks to the reviewers-

Shakilove- :)

Emmettluver2010- hehe :)

polly2010- Thanks!

merielann- :)

orangeporqupine- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Her name was Josephine Brooks, Paul had learnt. It was his first question to her. She was open to answering his questions but Paul had thought that it wasn't the right place to talk and so they had decided to head over to his house. Paul had offered to take her home and talk there but she had refused saying she had a grandmother who would be asleep by now and she didn't want to disturb her. It was too cold to head out to the beach so that left Paul's house and she had agreed. Paul was happy to see she trusted him enough to hang out with him.

They had got dressed and were heading out when Paul heard Candice still out somewhere looking for him. He had dodged her with difficulty since he was the tallest guy around and had to crouch and duck to avoid being in her line of vision, all the while holding Josephine close to him. She had giggled and laughed at him and it made him feel good and playful too.

They had driven over to his house. Paul had renovated his old house and he now lived in it alone. His mother had remarried and moved to Chicago while his father had passed away a couple of years ago. Paul had his own furniture shop and he did extremely well. He customized his furniture and had a website which aided in online sales as well. He had been doing this for about seven years now and was proud of his achievements and work. He made good money and had wisely invested most of it.

Josie or Jo, as she insisted he call her, looked around his house as he let her in and he wondered what she thought of it. She turned and smiled.

"You have a beautiful house."

"Thanks." Paul said easily. "Where do you live?"

"Well, we bought a house in La Push but it's being renovated so Rosie and I live in a rented house in Forks for now."

"Rosie? Your grandmother?"

"Yeah, she's great, a little crazy but sweet." Josie grinned.

Paul grinned back. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Hmm..some hot chocolate would be nice"

Paul moved in to the kitchen to make two cups. "Make yourself at home." He called out

"Thanks!" Jo settled herself on the coach while looking at the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Here" Paul said as he handed her the drink and settled down beside her.

"Thanks." She said gratefully as she took a sip.

"So, what's your story? And don't tell me you don't have one because I won't believe it." Paul said

"Well, it's no story really but I don't mind telling you but before I do I want to ask you, why are you interested?" Josie asked tilting her head.

Paul looked at her as her hair fell over one side of her shoulder as she tilted her head. She had to be the definition of cute and sexy.

"I'm curious." Paul said shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal when in fact it was just that.

Josie raised her brow in disbelief but nodded and took a deep breath before beginning.

"I…it's really not that big a deal now that I think about it, in fact, it's a little silly, I don't even feel anything thinking about it anymore." She said as if she was confused.

Paul nodded because he truly understood. It had to do something with the imprint bond. He felt better than he ever had. He felt totally relaxed which was extremely rare. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he felt that way. Maybe when both his parents were young and he was just a child.

"I'm pretty sure it's happened to plenty of people but I'm just…stupid or something. It hurt me more than it should have." She said shaking her head

"What happened" Paul asked in a gentle voice. Obviously she was upset about whatever had happened even if she felt better now.

"I had been going steady with this guy for like six months. We…we did things but never the _whole_ thing, you know." She said glancing at Paul who had stiffened at the mention of another guy but managed to nod.

"So, he started hinting that he wanted to do it but for some reason, I didn't feel comfortable enough and turned him down. But things were strained between us after that. Some of my friends even warned me that he had been seeing other girls behind my back but I didn't listen but then this one time I walked in on him having sex with my friend. She wasn't my best friend or anything but it still hurt. I mean she was always like,' oh you guys look so sweet together' and ' aww.. you make a great couple' and here she was fucking my boyfriend!" Josie said looking more mad than sad.

Paul tried to hide his grin. Thank God the idiot messed up. It would have been messier if she had a boyfriend right now.

"What are you smiling at?" Josie caught the ghost of smile playing on his delicious lips. She had loved every second with him.

"Arrr…I'm just glad you are single." Paul said goofily wriggling his brows making her snort out a laugh. She covered her mouth in embarrassment but Paul just laughed. She was adorable!

"So did you really find me so irresistible that you couldn't keep your hands off me?" Paul said puffing his chest out.

Josie rolled her eyes," No. I'd heard about you and how you were… _easy_ and good and didn't associate with girls after you were done. I thought it would be easy to get things moving quickly without any emotional baggage, is all." Josie finished awkwardly. For some reason she didn't want to hurt this guy in spite of his reputation. "But I feel kind of bad now..I mean it's like I used you or something." She said quietly looking at her mug.

"Well, yeah you kind of did, now that I think about it but why do _you_ say so?" Paul didn't think she had used him at all but she needn't know that! He wanted to know more about her situation and guilt could work wonders. He felt a little guilty himself tricking her like that but he told himself it was only to get her full story to understand her better and by understanding her he would be able to help her.

"They were there….at the party. Michael and I broke up about two months ago but Nina and he got engaged three weeks later and I had decided to move here to La Push after I completed college to be with my grandma. I had told a couple of my friends my plans to move here because I had been thinking about it for over two years now. She had heard from somebody and now she has decided to come here to torture me some more!" Josie added feeling equal parts irritated and angered.

"So are they going to settle here or something?" Paul asked intrigued

"No. at least I don't think so. She's too much of a city girl to want to settle here but she won't leave any stone unturned to make sure Mike is totally over me and to rub it in my face." Josie scowled

"Does it bother you?" Paul asked worried

"What?" she looked at him confused

"That they are together?"

"No. I thought it would but frankly it was almost a relief. It was like I was dragging the relation on when it had nothing left. The way he pressured me for sex was just..not _nice_. I mean I get his point of view but if you truly care for somebody then you can wait for it no?" Josie asked

"Yeah, I guess" Paul answered knowing that he would have waited for her to be ready if that's what she had wanted even if his balls burst.

"Now, I'm just glad that it's over and that can't be a good thing right? I mean if I were as committed as I thought then I should have been more….hurt? but here I am drinking hot chocolate in a strange guy's house who I just.." She stopped when she felt his eyes on her and he raised his brow. "Well, you know…I mean I should definitely have been more upset but I kinda feel…free? Liberated." Josie said a little unsurely.

"That's good. You definitely weren't into him then." Paul said

"Yeah, I guess."

"So why were you at that kind of party?" Paul asked knowing she'd understand what he meant. It was the kind of party where people came to hook up. Plain and simple.

"I heard they were invited and so was I. I didn't want them to feel as if their presence could stop me from going to it as well. I don't really party but I had a point to prove tonight." Josie said nodding to herself.

"Did you?" Paul asked

"I think I did and while doing so I came to a conclusion. I don't really care about them. They can go ahead and live their lives the way they want to. I just…don't care anymore." Josie said while shrugging but her eyes were wide as if she was trying to understand what was happening.

Paul could understand. She really didn't care anymore but couldn't figure out why and he couldn't tell her. 'Hey, I'm a shapeshifter and we do this thing, imprinting, it's like finding our soul mate and because of it and our mating you don't feel anything for any other guy and won't any more just like I won't ever look at another girl.' Yup! Definitely couldn't say that. Not now anyways.

AN: Hey! I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations. Please review to let me know what you think. Was it predictable? Overused? Or maybe a little fun? Or maybe it's overused but you liked the way it played out? Let me know!

If you're reading and like it, please follow/favorite or review!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: thanks to Ksenia50903, ceann aisteach for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- :)

orangeporqupine- :)

I hope you guys know that you are amazing, awesome and the best readers EVER to review regularly. Thanks! Your reviews keep me motivated.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"So you just saw them there and decided to get it on with me to make them jealous or something or to show them you were over _Mike_?" Paul spat out his name with distaste

Josie giggled." I had only planned to make out but then..I don't know.. It just happened." She blushed.

Paul grinned like the cat that got the canary, actually he did.

"Ah…so my awesome personality had nothing to do with it?" Paul asked cockily.

Josie snorted" you really think girls come after you for your 'awesome personality'?"

"Well, my body may have something to do with it as well." Paul said flexing his muscles.

Josie stared and felt arousal hit her all over again. Paul smelled and stiffened. Well, at least his body affected her and that was most important at this point.

The atmosphere went from light and funny to heavy with want. They were both aroused, they both _knew_ they were aroused but didn't know what to do.

"Arrhmm.."Josie cleared her throat awkwardly which seemed to have gone dry.

"Water?" Paul asked and got up to get it without waiting for her to answer. He adjusted himself within his jeans and cursed. He wanted nothing more than to take her but he had to wait for her to say the words. He filled a glass with water and turned to find her staring at him with the same want and lust that he felt.

Without a word he moved towards her, lifted her off the floor and carried her to his room. To hell with the consequences. He wanted her, she wanted him and they were going to have each other at least for tonight.

The next morning, Josie found herself wrapped in a hot body pillow, only it wasn't a pillow, she found out when the 'pillow' poked her.

She recalled the events of last night and sighed. She didn't know whether this was good or bad or downright ugly but she felt attracted to him beyond words. And she had heard about him. He was the kind of guy who didn't believe in relationships. One night stands were his thing but here she was proof that he did more than have one night stands. She was confused though. She had heard he never stayed the night but he had brought her over and she most definitely had stayed the night.

Stayed the night? Shit! Her grandmother would be so mad! She was old but that did nothing to make her personality dull. If anything her fire burned brighter with every candle added to her cake.

She moved to get up only to have Paul strangulate her.

"Paul…Paul." She choked out as she tried to push his hands away from her throat and shoulders. His muscles were so big! He was holding her around her shoulders but they came up to her neck!

He moved a little but made no attempt to get up. In fact he snuggled up to her and moved his head on top of hers, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply.

Josie couldn't move her legs because they were trapped under his. So she wriggled her butt, trying to hit his erect dick hard enough for him to wake up.

Paul growled as he felt Josie move her butt against him. He held her hip and parted her legs a little and pushed his dick in.

Josie mewled. She wasn't that wet but the friction felt so good. She parted her legs further and allowed him to thrust into her, loving the feel of his thick, long cock inside her. She thrust back and heard him moan. She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. He was clearly awake now but obviously had no intention of letting her go.

Paul plunged into her, loving her tight, moist and warm core. She was meeting him thrust for thrust and Paul loved it. She may have been a virgin but she sure as hell was a quick learner. Her hand came behind her and grabbed his balls and Paul was done. He shuddered as he came into her when she massaged his balls.

Josie smiled. She felt good and mighty. He made her feel like she could just touch him and he would be aroused. She loved it and the pleasure of having an orgasm was overwhelming. Her body, mind felt calm, relaxed. She closed her eyes to enjoy these new feelings.

"Good morning" Paul whispered in her ear, loving the feeling of holding her in his arms. This was new to him.

Josie laughed lightly as she said, "good morning indeed!"

Paul grinned. "So do you have plans for today?"

"Shit! Yes! Rosie is going to kill me! I had the morning shift at the bakery!" Josie said as she hurried out of bed and into the bathroom.

Paul watched with fascination as she moved with pretty good speed which made her boobs and ass jiggle a little but what turned him on immensely was his cum flowing out of her and spilling on to her thighs.

He followed her into the bathroom. He was almost on autopilot. He _had_ to be with her.

"Eww..this stuff is gooey and sticky like some kind of adhesive." Josie said as she stood under the shower, washing herself and her thighs with water.

"That's good isn't it, babe? It'll make us stick together!" Paul grinned cheekily as he got in the shower with her.

"No! No, no, no! You better get that thing to go down. There is no way I have time for this again!" Josie said looking at his cock which had sprung to attention again.

Paul grinned mischievously." Josie, allow me to show you what a quickie is and how it's done!" He said as he pulled the shower curtains closed and grabbed her into his arm lifting her and supporting her against the wall.

The rest was…

Adhesive. Lots and lots of adhesive.

AN: If you're reading, please follow/favorite and/or review. TIA!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: thanks to sarbear101 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Shakilove- hmm… if they weren't imprinted then I guess I'd make them go back to their lives but maybe they'd recall their time together at random moments and wonder what it would be like to if they got together again. Maybe they wished they had at least gotten each others numbers. But then one day, they bump into each other and the flame is ignited once more! :)

aliiciia- Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like the stories and it's a huge compliment that you look forward to the updates. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Paul _finally_ let her go after another hour of _washing_. Jo was dog-tired.

But she had lots to do. She asked him to drop her to the bakery she and her grandmother had recently bought. Rosie had been operating on a small scale but on Jo's insistence she had bought a bigger place. Jo had chipped in as well and offered her services as a cook and baker and Rosie had gladly accepted. Her own daughter-in-law, Jo's mother, Bianca, had never had any culinary skills. But much to Rosie's delight, her granddaughter made up for it.

Rosie had been alone for a long time now. Her son had married early and because of Bianca's pressure, moved away. They had visited over time but it wasn't the same. Time had changed them. Her son had grown distant and had eventually stopped visiting or calling and keeping in touch. Bianca had tried to keep in touch but when her husband had cheated on her, she lost the inclination.

But her granddaughter was the sweetest, smartest and prettiest child and had done her very best to stay in touch. Rosie always received handmade cards and small trinkets during the holiday season that her granddaughter sent her. She had longed to see her and have them live together.

Her wish had come true, although not in a good way when Bianca and Zack had finally divorced and Bianca had found someone else as well. They had gotten married during Jo's first year of college at Boston. Jo had talked to her then and expressed her wish to live with her when her course was done. Now the time had come. Jo came to live with her and was even ready to be her business partner. At the age of 22, Jo had a keen business acumen and her love for food made things better. Jo had been adamant about opening up a bigger place for them to run their business. When Rosie had said she didn't have enough funds, Jo had brought out her savings to invest. Rosie was floored. They were now focusing on the renovation of their bakery. They had a small space they were using currently to sell their stuff while the major renovation went on in the background. Josie was a good kid but Rosie knew something was wrong. She had seemed sad and so unlike herself when she had first come back. She had mentioned something about a guy but Rosie had hoped it would get better. But where was her granddaughter now?

"Sorry! Sorry I'm late." Jo said as she rushed into the bakery and hugged her grandma. She had learnt early that a hug from her was something Rosie could never resist. But today she pushed her away?

Jo frowned but then followed her line of sight to see Paul smiling at her. Jo blushed. He had been asking her all the way here if she was ok, suggesting she should be at home instead of coming out to work. But Jo wouldn't be able to rest. She was one of those people who just couldn't rest and chill at home when they knew they could be somewhere doing something.

"Hello handsome! How are you today?"

Jo looked on shocked as Rosie and Paul exchanged hugs. Paul winked at her when he caught her staring.

"I'm better now that I've seen you beautiful!" Paul grinned at Rosie and Jo watched shocked.

Rosie laughed. She liked him in spite of what the rumors said.

"Looking for a free breakfast again?" Rosie asked as she found a plate and put an assortment of pastries and cup cakes on it.

"Well, only if you are offering." Paul said while sitting down.

"Jo dear, go grab us some coffee, will ya?" Rosie said

Jo turned and went to get the coffee while Paul and Rosie chatted.

"You didn't tell me you bought a new place" Paul said as he dug into the sweet treats.

"You didn't tell me you were interested in my granddaughter" Rosie countered as Paul choked on his pastry.

He coughed while Jo returned with coffee but seeing Paul coughing, she got him a glass of water.

Paul looked at her gratefully while accepting it not noticing Rosie who was eying them suspiciously.

Jo waited for him to stop coughing, patting his back.

"Thanks" Paul smiled as he put his glass down.

Jo smiled but was distracted when a customer entered and excused herself.

"Did you sleep with her?" Rosie asked getting straight down to business

Paul was glad he hadn't been eating or worse drinking anything cause he would have choked again.

"What makes you think that?" Paul asked not really meeting her eyes. This was awkward.

"Well, the fact that you haven't taken your eyes off her since you got here and she seems happier and slower? You know in the way she's walking. And she did not return home at all last night, that's for sure. That's a dead giveaway kid." Rosie said shaking her head a little as if disappointed he hadn't worked that out himself.

Paul felt himself on the verge of blushing. He had known her forever and she was like a grandmom to him as well. This was way too awkward.

"I…" Paul began but Rosie lifted her palm to stop him.

"I don't want details. I'll get them from her. Don't you dare hurt her though. I may look frail but I'm as tough as they come." Rosie said as she got up to leave.

Paul looked down at his sweets again, ready to resume his breakfast when he felt Rosie bent just a little to reach his ear. She was a little woman, even sitting Paul was only slightly shorter than her.

"Make sure you keep her hooked though. They don't make any more like her and I'd like her to stick around. And you're both good looking so my grandkids are going to be awesome too!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Paul smiled. At least he had Rosie's vote.

AN: if you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to Rising Phoenix416, Destiny911, Savanni for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- Thanks! :D

Emmettluver2010- I'm glad you like her and yes Paul did imprint on Josephine.

orangeporqupine- I'm glad you liked the title placement in the last chapter B) ! It was actually after writing that chapter that I decided the name of the story.

Shakilove- I'm glad you do!

I'm happy to see all of you catch on to Rosie's character and like it. She's going to stay like that in the story. She's the definition of weird, cool slightly crazy grandmom who doesn't hesitate to speak her mind! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Jo had a lot of work to do, with the renovations, at home and the bakery, taking up a lot of her time, then the baking. They had one other person to help them with the cooking and another to help with the cleaning. Rosie and Jo liked to bake most things themselves. They got up early and made the preparations in the morning or sometimes baked at home and carried the goodies in Rosie's minivan to the shop. Jo was thinking of turning it into a little cafe. They were already working on it and were trying to decide everything they'd have on the menu.

Because of all the things she had done, the night before and then a whole day of work, Jo was ready to call it a day at 5pm. Rosie liked to stay up late cause she loved chatting with people and she had her own regulars who would visit to do just that.

Jo kissed Rosie as she was leaving. She knew she'd probably pass out as soon as she hit the pillow. She planned to walk back to help her relax and work up a little bit of an appetite. All the smells from the bakery, didn't make her hungry. Sure, they were good at what they did and the sweet delicacies were amazing but smelling them whole day, every day, got to her and curbed her appetite. She had always been a finicky eater anyways. She liked very few things.

She had been walking for only about five minutes when she heard a car slowing down near her. Following her instincts, she started walking faster but the car came up to her side and the window rolled down and sitting behind the wheel, in all his glory, was Michael. Jo, stopped from the shock of seeing him there. She stared at him and inadvertently wondered why she had been with him in the first place? He wasn't that bright or extra ordinarily handsome but then she thought that maybe Paul had raised the bar for her and she was subconsciously comparing him to Paul and of course Mike lost in all departments.

"Hi, I thought it was you." Mike said offering a small smile but Jo frowned before walking again.

"Hey!" Mike yelled as he parked his car and jogged to her.

"What's the hurry?"

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to the guy who cheated on me." Jo replied but made no attempt to slow down.

"JoJo, I'm sorry." Mike said stopping her by standing in front of her and rubbing his palms over his face, using his nick name for her.

"Don't call me that! You have lost the right to act all nice and familiar with me! I can't believe you are talking to me! Oh, did Samantha put you up to it? Or maybe she realized what a scum bag you are!" Jo said angrily. Her body was shaking with anger and because of fatigue as well. She was a delicate girl and all the activities from the night before, in the morning and ultimately her day was catching up to her.

"Are you all right, Josie? You're shaking." Mike asked with a frown. Of course he had realized his mistake two minutes after he had made it. Josephine was beautiful; Samantha wasn't half the girl she was either. She had been known to sleep around but Josie, even though there were always standing offers for her, had never cheated on him or payed attention to anyone else as long as they'd been together. Maybe he should have had more patience and kept it in his pants longer.

"Josie? What are you doing here walking in the cold?" Paul said as he came out of the forest. He had patrol at the time but when he had felt her presence, he had come out from the other side of the forest to check if she was nearby and that's when he found her arguing with a guy. Unable to help himself and worried about her safety, he hurried out to meet her.

Jo gaped at him. He was only in cut offs and sneakers.

"Josephine" Paul said softly as he brushed his hand against her cheek. He had missed her. They had mated and it made staying away all the more difficult. All he wanted at the moment was to drag her back to his house and just enjoy her presence and take care of her. His house smelt better to him because her smell lingered in there but nothing beat the smell of his bedroom! It smelt like them and their union. It got him aroused and he loved it.

"Who are you?" Mike asked snottily. Who was this guy touching JoJo like that. And for fuck's sake what was he doing out in the cold with only cut off's on? He wasn't somebody JoJo should associate with.

His voice made Jo and Paul aware of his presence. They had been lost staring at each other. While Josie didn't really understand her feelings completely, she knew she found him extremely attractive and he had been really sweet to her. Rosie too had been randomly talking about him throughout the day. Telling her what a good guy he was, how he had once scared off a guy who had almost mugged Rosie. She was a fan that was for sure.

"I would have stayed to chit chat but I'm not going to. Josie is cold. My friend is just driving over. We'll leave with him." Paul said as Jo just nodded. Paul had pulled her close to him and she buried her nose in to his side. It was cold and she was tired but even without clothes he was hot… Wait. A. Minute.

"What are you doing out here without clothes in the forest?" Jo asked as she moved back slightly to look at him.

Paul looked a little guilty. He had to lie for now and that did not feel good.

"I was out for a jog. Just before I saw you, my t-shirt got caught on a branch and got torn, so I took it off. I was hot from the exercise any way." Paul shrugged as if it was no big deal he was almost naked in the middle of August, out on the street no less.

Josie gave him a look that clearly said she didn't completely believe him." You could get sick, you know. Even though you don't feel the cold, you could still catch it." Josie said as she returned to pressing her nose in to his chest while Paul smiled at her. Nobody had spoken to him like that in a long time. All his pack brothers were the same temperature and of course everyone knew they did not need warm clothes.

"Who is he JoJo?" Mike asked again, this time addressing her. He didn't even want to look at him. He was probably a thug or something. Why was Jo snuggling up to him anyway? And he wanted to offer her a ride. They'd get time to talk.

"This is Paul, Mike, not that it's any of your business." Jo said through closed eyes, not offering any details. She was feeling drowsy.

Before Mike could reply, Paul saw his best bud, Jared, driving over in Paul's truck. He had asked him to drive it over when he had found Josie. They got in the truck without so much as a glance back in Mike's direction. Josie was already half asleep and Paul sat her in his lap and cuddled her as Jared drove away.

Mike gaped as he took in the very expensive looking Ford truck in black. How could this half naked man afford it? Surely they were criminals or something. He had to warn JoJo and get her away from these men.

AN: oh oh! Who smells trouble? :)

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to CMalwaysHP, lili316, Mina1999, kayrob16, Thetroublewithexes, casstom for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine- :)

polly2010- :)

Shakilove- I'm happy you liked it. Wouldn't be worth the effort otherwise.

Thank you guys so much!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Paul took Jo home and called Rosie up at the shop to let her know she was with him. Rosie didn't really have a problem with him and asked him to bring her back unhurt in the morning. If a guy was calling to let her know her granddaughter was with him, he couldn't be too bad, was her logic and she had known him for a while now. If he messed up, she would call up Sam Uley to ask him to punch some sense into him. She knew the guys looked up to him. Some people respected Sam, some looked up to him, while some were plain scared of him and the guys that hung around him. But Emily and Sam Uley were one of her favorite customers. Not only did they give her bulk orders but were very sweet and helping. She liked the Natives just fine. She was one herself. She was Quilette while her husband had been Makah. Beatrice was Canadian but Rosie didn't have a problem with that. As long as her son had been happy she was fine. They had given her a sweet granddaughter. Her mixed genes had done her good. She was reasonably intelligent but her beauty struck out. Rosie hoped Paul would treat her right. She could use some love after that stupid Mike guy had cheated on her.

Paul laid a passed out Josie on his bed. She looked extremely tired. Maybe he was to be blamed for it as well but hell, he wasn't sorry. He hoped she would get up in a little while to eat though. It was only 6:30 but he knew she needed the sleep so he didn't wake her.

Paul heated his dinner and sat down to eat. He couldn't help but think of the events of the past twenty four hours. Life sure took a turn since then. He was a careless fucker just a day back and now here he was concerned about the girl in his bedroom. He had never bought any girls to his house. That was his one rule. This was his den. But of course Josie was different.

Josie. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. His imprint was not only sexy but she knew how to bake and cook! You just can't get luckier than that. Sure, the other imprints were pretty girls but he knew his Josie would outshine them all and he was damn proud of it. There was a tiny voice in his head which reminded him that he hadn't told her his secret and that she may not want anything to do with him once he did but he silenced that voice and focused on the present. Right now Josie was in his bed sleeping. He knew she was attracted to him. He only had to make her fall in love with him. He had time. She wasn't in a relationship anymore and he was grateful for that.

That thought led him to think about Michael. Paul frowned. He may cause problems but nothing he could not deal with. Hopefully. Jo had not seemed interested in Michael when she had seen him. They had been arguing from what he saw from a distance. Well, if the guy knew what was good for him, he'd stay away from his Josie or face the consequences, Paul thought with a shrug. Josie was his and there was no turning back for him.

Paul finished his dinner and went back up to his room to sleep with Josie. He curled up around her and inhaled her unique fragrance and smiled as he slept.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Paul woke up with a jerk as he heard a scream. He looked around frantically and found that Josie was no longer in bed with him. He hurried out to the kitchen from where he heard the scream.

He found Josie with her back turned towards the doorway where stood Seth in all his naked glory, covering himself with his hands.

Paul growled. "What the hell,Seth!" He cursed as he moved towards Josie.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were having guests! I just smelt this amazing food and I was done with patrol and I was hungry!" Seth said hurriedly. He did not want to anger Paul but he was curious. Who was this pretty girl in his house? Even Seth knew Paul never brought any girls home unless…ding dong! Seth's mental bell gave him an imprint alert. This girl was his imprint.

Seth grinned. Paul growled and snarled. Josie looked confused.

"Where are your clothes?" Paul asked barely able to contain himself from phasing and biting into him. Josie clearly had bathed only a while ago and she was wearing his t-shirt. Only.

Paul didn't want anyone to see her like that. He had pulled her behind him.

"Ah, yeah…I kind of lost them. I think somebody else took my shorts so.."Seth trailed off. He could smell the delicious aroma of food and his stomach growled loudly.

Paul sighed. "Go grab a pair from the laundry room and wear a t-shirt too."

Seth ran off to the laundry room.

"What was that?" Josie asked peeking from behind Paul.

Paul turned to look at her and took in her appearance. She looked hot. Her hair was still wet and she smelt delicious of soap and herself. Her scent was heightened because she was clean. And she was wearing just a t-shirt. Paul knew because he could see her nipples clearly through the fabric and just to make sure he grabbed her ass and pulled her to him. Oh yeah..she wasn't wearing panties.

Paul inhaled deeply and felt himself getting aroused.

But before he or Josie could say anything, Seth made an appearance again.

"Arr..sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you and Paul normally doesn't have guests over so I didn't think too much of it." Seth offered.

"Er…sure..ok" Josie said. She was still feeling awkward. She had woken up about an hour ago and after a quick shower had decided to make something to eat. Just as her food had been done she heard the front door bang and went to check it out, a pan in hand, in case it was an intruder. The intruder had shocked her though and she had dropped her pan as soon as she saw this huge guy standing in the living room naked.

"You got any extra meat pie you could share?" Seth asked eagerly.

"How did you..? wait…I don't want to know and sure. Come wash your hands while I make you a plate." Josie said as she moved towards the kitchen.

Paul watched her and then turned to look at Seth who was watching her as well. Paul growled lowly so only he could hear and warned Seth, "If you so much as look at her wrong, trust me I _will_ tear you apart!"

"She's your imprint?" Seth asked curiously but just as quietly.

"Yes" Paul answered as he looked back at Josie who was serving dinner.

"She's pretty." Seth said as Josie called them to join her in the kitchen to eat. Seth skipped over to her and Paul watched in agitation as Josie smiled bemusedly at Seth.

He had to find a way to keep her away from the male species.

AN: who thinks Seth is cute? :) do you think he deserves his own fic?

Please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks to lineelming and RachelRose523 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

RachelRose523- thanks for adding me to your author alerts! :)

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- poor Paul indeed! :)

Shakilove- I'm glad you followed your instinct and liked the last chapter!

Emmettluver2010- He is! I really want to do a story about him. Maybe the next one but with Jacob thrown in the mix 'coz I promised someone my next story would be a Jacob fic. :)

You guys are so amazing for sticking with me for so long and reviewing like you do. Thanks so much!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Knock, knock."  
"Who's there?"  
"Anee."  
"Anee,who?"  
"Anee one you like!"

Josephine laughed while Paul pouted and scowled at Seth who had been telling jokes and entertaining Josie for over an hour now. They got talking over dinner and since nobody could resist sweet Seth's charm, Josie was taken in as well. Paul was scowling and growling but Seth pretended not to notice. He liked Josie. Her laugh sounded good too.

Paul was grateful for Josie to have had the good sense to put a hoodie on her or rather Paul's t-shirt. So at least now Seth couldn't gawk at her perky tips. Paul wished for Seth to just vanish now. He was tired after a day of work and patrol and wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Josie. But here he was watching the two of them bond. Paul didn't approve of it but at least she was happy.

"It's getting late, Seth. You should go home now." Paul said not so subtly asking him to leave them alone. He was newly imprinted and wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. He had thought that the imprinted guys were whipped. Always thinking about their imprints and wanting to be with them all the time but now he got it. He didn't want to share Josie with anyone. He wanted her to laugh at his jokes, for them to laugh together and be all silly and stuff. But here was Seth, making her laugh…grrrrr. Paul literally felt like a dog who was being forced to share his toys and treats.

"Yeah…I…" Seth stopped mid sentence and grinned. He could hear two more people heading over here.

Paul could too and he groaned and growled internally. Why would they pick _today_ to come over? They usually never did!

Josie felt a little confused. They were nice and she felt unusually comfortable around them but sometimes they behaved strangely. Like right now. What was Seth grinning about and why did Paul look upset?

"Hey guys!" Jared said as he came in without knocking, Kim in tow.

Jared grinned when he saw Josie and pissed off Paul. He knew about them already.

"Hey Paul, whose your friend?" Kim asked smiling softly at him.

Paul groaned. Kim knew who she was, he had no doubt. There was no way, Jared wouldn't have spilled the beans about his imprinting but Kim who had been shy during her school days and a loner, was now rather enthusiastic about making new friends. And with only Emily and Claire being the only imprints, she didn't get a chance to befriend many people. It was difficult to be friends with outsiders when you had secrets to protect.

"Guys, this is Josie, Rosie's granddaughter and my girlfriend. Josie, this is Jared, he was the one who drove us home last night and this is Kim, his wife." Paul told a stunned Jo.

She realized her jaw had fell open and closed it before smiling and saying," nice to meet you two. Thanks for last night, Jared."

Jared grinned," No problem!" but frowned when Kim left his side to sit with Josie who smiled, glad to have a girl to talk to.

Paul frowned though. Kim sat between him and Josie.

The girls chatted about idle things while the guys looked a little unsure of what to do. Paul and Jared were still a little put off due to the lack of touch from their mates, while Seth grinned at them. When two tall, buff men sat pouting, it was amusing as hell.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I think I should head home now." Josie said after Kim and the boys left. They had chatted and had a good time. The guys had eventually had to get over their girls chatting together and not sitting close to them. They got along well. But it was 3 a.m. now and they were both tired.

"Just sleep here and head out in the morning, Jo." Paul said as he stood up and stretched.

Josie gawked at his abs v line when his t-shirt rode up. She gulped. Paul smirked.

"No. I should go. Have to be up and running by 5 again." She said as she focused her attention to wall clock.

"It's late. Just come and take a nap and then we'll do as you as say." Paul said unwilling to let her go.

"Can, I ask you something?" Jo asked hesitantly

"Sure" Paul said moving closer to her. She was nervous but why?

"Why did you introduce me as your girlfriend? We haven't known each other for that long? And I thought you guys didn't do relationships?" Jo said fiddling with her fingers. She didn't know what to make of this.

Paul closed the distance between them and placed his hands around her waist while she placed hers on his chest.

"I introduced you as my girlfriend because that's how I see you, as my girlfriend. I know we haven't known each other for long at all but when you know, you know. And we don't do relationships until we feel a strong connection to someone and for me that someone is you." Paul said honestly while holding her close. As barbaric as it may sound, he wanted to lay his claim on her before someone else did. She was more than girlfriend material and he knew other guys would see that and her relationship status wouldn't remain single for long. But he wanted to be the one she was in a relationship with.

Josie looked into his eyes to see any sign of deceit but couldn't find any. He looked her squarely in the eye and his gaze did not waver.

"So, what do you say?" Paul asked and Jo noticed he was extremely close to her now and his lips were closer to hers.

"hmm?" Jo asked dazed. The wolves had that effect on their mates.

"Let's role play, girlfriend! I'll be Fred, you be Wilma and together we'll make the bed rock!"

AN: Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far if not let me know please. There will be drama eventually but this is them building on their relationship. Let me know what you think.

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. If you like what you're reading, do all three! TIA!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- for reviewing. I'm glad you loved it. :)

orangeporqupine- glad you liked it! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Well, they didn't really make the bed rock instead just slept snuggled up. They were both tired. Jo got up around 7. She did not wake Paul and changed to head back to Rosie's. They had a lot of work to do and supervise as well. With both their house in La Push and their bakery undergoing renovation, things were stressful and days were busy. It was being done by the same company but still there were questions asked and you had to be present to answer them. The renovations at their house were simpler so they had decided to just visit and see how things were going whenever they could. They focused their attention to the bakery because that's where the money was coming from now and in the future they expected it to increase.

Jo had just entered the house when she heard her grandma humming to herself while drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"How was your night, Josie?" Rosie asked with a glint in her eyes.

"It was good. I met a couple of Paul's friends, Jared, Kim and Seth. We chatted for most of the night." Jo answered while helping herself to a cup of coffee.

Rosie lowered her paper to look at Jo with her glasses perched low on her nose.

"What's wrong? You seem….thoughtful?"

"Paul asked me to be his girlfriend. Well, he didn't really ask, he introduced me as his girlfriend to his friends." Jo said looking into her mug.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Rosie asked tossing her paper to the side.

"Is it? I mean it has been a while since I was with Mike but…shouldn't I wait a little more? I don't want to be in the same predicament. I mean, everyone knows that these guys aren't into relationships. Why should I put myself in a situation which is guaranteed to get me hurt?"

"Sweetie, from my experience, the best way to get over a guy is to get under another! And I know Paul and the so called 'gang' he is in. They are actually really nice people. I haven't seen them hurt anybody. They help maintain peace in their tribe and have a neighborhood watch kind of arrangement. Sam and Emily are nice people. You'll like them once you meet them. And I know what you are talking about. They don't get into relationships but once they do, they don't get out of it! Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim they have been together for the longest time and trust me, it's not because they don't have options. Hell, I'll take on one of those boys if they'd have me! What I'm trying to say is, yes they don't get in to relationships but they've been known to have a special connection with one person and then they are set for life. Maybe you are that person for Paul." Rosie said shrugging and picked up her paper again.

Josie was thoughtful though. Jokes aside, Paul had said something about having a connection with her and Josie did believe in fate. So if fate was throwing them in this together then why resist? And Rosie said only good things about them. It wasn't easy to get in her good books. She looked like an easy going person but she was super analytical and critical of people. She didn't show it often but Josie knew her grandma didn't like her mother very much. She had made her son move out of town and then had cut off her connection with Rosie. Josie had always liked her though and had decided that when the time would be right, she would go and live with her.

"You have been under him, haven't you?" Rosie said suddenly, her paper covering her face but her voice loud and clear.

Josie blushed. You really didn't feel like discussing these kind of things with your grandparents but Rosie was cool. And she knew Rosie would never give her bad advice.

"I..we have, you know." Josie said squirming.

Rosie smiled even though her granddaughter couldn't see her.

"Well, that's sorted then. You are over that douche bag. You really shouldn't waste your time over bygones but look forward to more promising things. And Paul sure looks promising." Rosie said in a teasing tone.

Josie smiled ,"He does"

"So, was he good? Ah, silly question! _How_ good was he?" Rosie asked tossing her paper to the side and putting her chin on her palm.

"Nana! I'm not giving you details! That's just…wrong!" Josie said embarrassed

"Why is it wrong? I mean it's not like your dad fell of out of the sky, you know! I've done things! Still do!" Rosie added indignantly

Josie's jaws jammed.

"Still do?" she croaked out. "How old are you?"

"What has age got to do with it?! Do you stop enjoying the taste of chocolate as you grow older?!" Rosie asked looking incredulous.

Josie stared at her before she burst out laughing.

AN: Who likes a feisty Nana?!

please follow/favorite or review if you're !


	10. Chapter 10

Note: thanks to Lelleg, deborah992, Bumblebee1013 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine- I'm glad you like her.

polly2010- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Josie and Rosie left shortly after their chit chat. Rosie had already prepared quite a few goodies and Josie helped load them up. They opened at 10 a.m. and closed at 7 p.m. They had rented a house close to their shop so it didn't take very long to reach there. It was a bit expensive though but the only decent one available with relatively less nosey neighbors. When you live in a small town, people find entertainment in others lives.

It wasn't a particularly busy day so they were able to work over the details of their café. It was a time taking task and they had been working out the details whenever they got the opportunity. What kind of furniture they wanted, the menu, how many helpers they might need, would the customer traffic increase, the lighting, the bills, money,

"You should talk to Paul. He has a furniture business and he would give you a special discount now that you are his girl." Rosie said wriggling her brows

Jo wrinkled her nose. She wasn't one for free lunches and she certainly was not a gold digger. They hadn't really talked about their relationship either. If he still wanted one, Jo thought skeptically.

"Discount? I'll supply it for free." Paul's voice boomed in the small space and both the ladies looked up to see him and two similar looking guys behind him.

"There is a condition though." Paul said with a naughty grin.

"What condition?" Rosie asked with interest.

"You both have to move in with me."

"Only if you show me your work out routine, wearing only boxers…or not. Suit yourself. At my age, you have to be accommodating!" Rosie said without batting an eyelid.

"Nana!"

The other two buff guys laughed when Paul and Josie blushed.

"What?" Rosie said nonchalantly as she got up to get the boys the meat pie Josie had made.

Josie was still embarrassed and refused to meet Paul's eyes.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey, you didn't wake me before leaving."

"I figured you needed the sleep"

Paul moved closer to cup her chin and made her look at him.

"I did mean it, you know. I do want you to move in at least until your house is renovated completely."

"Of course we'll move in but you had better give me a room away from yours." Rosie piped in while setting the meat pie on the table.

The guys surrounded it and began eating immediately.

"Hmmm..this is fantastic! You've never made anything like this, Rosie!" One buff guy said

"and I still haven't. Jo made this. She's a better cook than I am." Rosie said smiling proudly at her granddaughter who looked ready to dig a hole and crawl in it.

Paul took a large piece and dug into it. He moaned.

"This is the best food I've ever had!" He said licking his fingers.

Josie was feeling awkward now. Too much attention did that too her.

"Thanks" she murmured quietly

"I mean it." Paul said sincerely and she looked up to see him gaze at her with affection.

"Ok! So when do we move in!" Rosie said excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Nana! We are not going to!" Jo said in a chiding tone.

"Why not? It'll save us money which we can use for the café!" Rosie said with a pout.

"Because it's not…appropriate." Jo finished hesitantly

"Come on! Sam and Emily lived together for three years before they tied the knot!" one buff guy said while Jo choked and Paul slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry about him. He forgets to connect his tongue to his brain in the mornings, not that any other time of day is better." Paul said

"Hey!"

"By the way, this idiot is Quil and this is Brady." Paul said pointing to the two guys

"What's up, chica!" Brady said and earned a slap from Paul while Quil snorted and then spluttered when he seemed to take a piece of the pie up his wind pipe. Brady hit him on the back with what seemed all his might, earning a glare from him after he finally settled.

Rosie just shook her head and walked away while Jo still felt a little awkward but smiled at their silliness nonetheless.

"So?" Paul said referring to his offer.

"I really don't know" Josie said rubbing her hands together nervously.

"You can settle in a different room. I'm not going to force you to live in mine, if that's what you are worrying about and we don't have to do anything", Paul added unwillingly as Jo raised a brow, "unless you want to."

"Come on! Say yes! He's going to keep on asking you until you do!" Brady said smiling. He liked Paul. He was closest to him. He was like a big brother and partner in crime to him.

"Ok", Jo said reluctantly," but if it doesn't work out, we move back."

Paul gave her an award winning smile. She was going to live there as long as he did. "Sure" he said easily and sat down next to her.

"And we pay you rent."

Paul frowned.

"We won't move in otherwise." Josie warned

"Fine. I'll work out it out with Rosie," Paul sighed as he sat down beside her.

Jo smiled satisfied.

Quil and Brady rolled their eyes. They knew he would never accept money from her and it would be interesting to see what kind of arrangement he would 'work out' with Rosie. They were happy for Paul though. He was known as an angry and aggressive guy but they knew him. He was just overly passionate. Whatever task he took up willingly, he was zealous about it. When things didn't go his way in spite of his ardor, that's what made him mad. He was a good guy and they knew Josephine was actually very lucky to have him in her life. Just as Paul was because she seemed like a great girl or a good catch, simply put.

AN: hey! Thanks for sticking with this story. I promise you it only gets better! So what do you think of their moving in?

Please follow/favorite or review if you're reading. TIA!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks to Jellybeans44, Angel030593, vampluvr4evr, soccercutiepie13, for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Shakilove- Thanks so much! I'm glad you couldn't decide. If you ask me, I know u haven't but I can't help my rant sometimes, I like the simplicity and fluff of TIB, then the drama of DAL! And I think I'm writing longer chapters for Adhesive?... And I've changed it to two imprint stories, hopefully I'll be able to see it through. But thanks for the review. You're awesome! Just like all the readers! ;) but you're definitely one of my fav's 'coz you review regularly. :*

polly2010- I'm glad you liked Rosie's character. I was a little scared while writing her. She's a supporting character but she says some funny stuff. Thanks for the continuous support and reviews! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

"Let me help." Jo said for at least the tenth time but Quil just grinned, ruffled her hair and moved the heavy suitcase and duffel bags into Paul's guest room where Jo was going to stay.

Jo gaped at him wondering how he was able to move all that stuff but she really shouldn't have been that astonished since she had seen them carry heavier stuff around her café. Turns out, Quil, Brady worked for the construction company they had contracted for the renovation and repairs. It was owned by Sam. The guys had been busy with some other assignment hence that had been the first day they had come over but they had promised Rosie that they would finish off work as quickly as possible. They had also offered to help them move from their house in Forks to Paul's house and get settled. And that's what they were doing two days later. The girls had used the two days to pack their stuff. Their landlord couldn't really say anything because they had already paid for the month.

The girls were setting up their stuff in the rooms. Rosie had taken up residence in a room down, near the kitchen while Josie had taken a guest room adjacent to Paul's room. He had wanted to move her in his own room but she had seemed reluctant and so he offered the next best solution. Now as Quil and Brady brought their stuff in to the rooms, they were setting it up according to their convenience. Paul was working but had promised to be home as quickly as possible.

"There, all done! Phew!" Brady said as he brought in Rosie's last carton.

"Thanks so much!" Rosie said as she stood on her tippy toes to offer him a kiss on the cheek.

Brady chuckled at her fail attempt to reach him but bent to give her access to his cheek.

"Stop molesting him, nana!" Josie joked as she brought him a can of soda.

"He won't admit it, but he loves it!" Rosie said with her nose in the air.

"You can make me admit to anything as long as you feed me lunch. I'm starving!" Quil declared as he took a can of soda as well before making a show of collapsing on the coach.

"I feel like chicken soup." Josie said

She looked at the crestfallen faces of Quil, Brady _and_ Rosie.

"But I can make hamburgers and a salad too."

"Now you're talking!" Rosie said and Quil and Brady grinned.

Josie shook her head and headed to start on lunch as the guys argued for the t.v. remote while Rosie smacked them on the head with a newspaper and took it, citing her senior status as her universal right to the remote. The guys whined as she switched to some soap opera but quickly shut up when they saw the female lead in swim wear.

About an hour later, Josie was done with the hamburgers and salad while her soup was still cooking. She was a fan of soup and smoothies. You could feed her just that every day and she'd be happy. She liked chicken too but that was about it. Maybe noodles sometimes but that was seriously it. She had always had a small appetite. But she was healthy so she didn't fret over it too much.

Jo was setting up the burgers and salad to take it to the living room and she turned around and almost dropped them when she saw Paul standing just behind her. She marvelled at his reflexes when he quickly caught the tray and bowl before she dropped it.

"Thanks. Sorry." Jo said flustered

"It was my fault. I didn't mean to startle you." Paul said admiring her. She was wearing a well worn jeans and purple hoodie, her hair tucked in a bun, a few strands loose around her face. She was a vision to him. And standing in his kitchen, cooking just increased her charm to him. He didn't realize just how old fashioned he was until now. Looking at his woman in the kitchen made him realize it. He'd like to see her in more of a domestic role than anything else he reckoned.

"No. I should have been more aware." Jo said as she took the bowl while Paul carried the tray out.

"Finally!" The guys said as they quickly took the burgers. Rosie glared at the back of their heads when they changed the channel but said nothing as she sat with Paul and Josie.

"There's going to be a bonfire this weekend. I'd love it if you'd go with me." Paul said as they had just started eating.

"Cool! What time?" Rosie grinned while Jo rolled her eyes.

"Sure" Jo said easily. Nothing wrong with going to a bonfire.

"Don't think of it as a first date or anything. I mean, I was already planning on asking you out for tonight." Paul said a little shyly.

"Sweetie, you had better take him up on that before I do!" Rosie piped in.

"Nana!" Jo chided. Rosie could be pretty infuriating sometimes.

"Sorry" Rosie said deflated

Paul smiled. She was just a lonely woman, who was enjoying the company of youngsters. Frankly, he was glad to have someone elderly living with him. He had missed that.

"You can come too. Billy and some of the elders will be there at the bonfire."

"I'd take offense to that 'elders' statement but you are cute. So, yes, I accept your invitation." Rosie said mock elegantly

Jo sighed. There was no use fretting over her. She offered Paul an apologetic smile but he just shrugged lightly and smiled back.

"You know you haven't actually answered him about tonight." Called out Quil's voice from the couch

Of course they were listening, Paul thought. It was his turn to offer an apologetic smile.

"Okay. Let me know what to wear, casual or formal." Jo said casually even though her heart fluttered in nervousness.

Paul could sense it though but no made attempt to mention it.

"Oh.. I bet he'd let you know 'how' to wear it too." Rosie muttered to herself but of course it was loud enough for them all to hear and they chuckled while Josie glared at her.

You just couldn't get her to shut up!

AN: Thanks to all you amazing people for the support and likes and follows. It encourages me so much. Please review to let me know what you like, dislike, love, hate, anything.

If you're reading kindly follow/favorite or review! :) TIA!

I know it's stupid, but if I'd just like to clarify, TIA is **thanks in advance** , it's not my name! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Thanks to Shakilove and polly2010 for your reviews and thanks polly2010 for favoriting Adhesive! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Paul had told Josie it was a movie and dinner date and Josie was fine with that. She was done getting ready. She wasn't much into make up. She liked to let her skin breath and only applied some lip gloss and eye liner. She had showered and dressed rather quickly so she had time to spare.

Rosie was still at the bakery and Jo had already messaged her to let her know she would be leaving in a little while. She walked down to wait in the living room for Paul who was getting ready as well. She had just settled on the couch and was flicking through channels when she heard heavy footsteps on the staircase.

"Sorry! You haven't been waiting for long have you?" Paul asked and Jo switched off the T.V. and got up to face him.

"No no...I just came do..", Jo trailed off when she got a look at him. He was hot! His muscles on display in the tight t-shirt.

"What? Something wrong? Should I change?" Paul asked concerned. He should have chosen something else, he thought. She looked absolutely stunning.

"No. You look great." Jo complimented honestly. She didn't think she was the possessive type but seeing him like this might bring out that side of her. She could already imagine all the girls leering at him.

Paul grinned," you look absolutely beautiful". He couldn't believe he got that lucky.

"Let's go or we'll miss the movie." Jo said as she moved towards the door.

Paul had half the mind to tell her how he wouldn't mind missing all of it. He could think of so many things he wanted to do just then but this evening was about her. So he followed her out.

They chatted easily during the ride to the theatre in Port Angeles. Just regular stuff and work related. Paul asking her about the renovations progress and Jo asking him about his wok.

"So, when do you want to pick out the furniture for your cafe?" Paul asked.

" How much time does it usually take you to fulfil an order? Quil said the work would be completed in about two weeks so, I could come and have a look accordingly." Jo suggested.

"Hmm..well it depends really. If we already have the stuff in our warehouse then no time at all but if it's custom made it can take anywhere between a week to a month depending on the design." Paul said

"OK. Maybe I should come and have a look. I have a couple of things in mind but nothing specific."

"Sure. Let me know when you'd like to come and we'll leave together."

"Thanks "Jo said smiling.

"You're most welcome."

They reached the theater and parked. Paul already had an idea about the movie he wanted them to watch. It was a light comedy nothing heavy. He didn't want to watch any romantic movies in case it made her feel awkward or any action because not everybody liked them but comedy's were good. He wanted her to feel comfortable. She had kind of been on the edge after moving in. He hoped tonight would change that and maybe he'd get lucky. He'd never force her but seduction never hurt anyone.

Paul asked her what she wanted to snack on. Jo wasn't big on it and just asked for a small popcorn.

Paul returned with the hugest tub he could get. He'd already gotten the tickets and they went in search of their seats. The theater wasn't even partially full and they got good seats.

Paul actually waited for a good ten minutes before he moved he arm rest back and pulled her to him. Jo didn't resist either. It felt good to be close to him. It was addicting the calmness she felt when she was near him.

It confused her though. Mike had to work for a good three weeks just to get her to agree to a date. And here she was with Paul, who she had almost tricked into sleeping with her the first time she laid eyes on him and he had been so loving and tender and now she was out on a date with him.

But he wasn't anything like Michael, she concluded. At least he had been upfront about what he had expected from the girls he'd been with. He hadn't pulled a fast one on them or sweet talked and made false promises them to sleep with them. One had to respect that. The girls knew exactly what they were getting into and still went ahead. Not that anyone could actually refuse them. All the Natives were a girl's hot, wet dreams in action.

They sat close throughout the movie and relaxed and enjoyed their company as the movie was funny and they had a good laugh. Jo felt her body vibrate with Paul's laugh since she was pressed against him and he refused to let her go. She decided she liked it. His face looked even more handsome when he was laughing. Paul caught her staring and looked at her. She blushed but couldn't move her gaze away. Paul smiled softly and kissed her on the temple before pulling her to his side and tucking her head beneath his chin. Jo sighed contentedly as she moved her arm and draped it across his abdomen. Unknowingly, she rubbed his abs and his muscles tensed under her touch. She stopped but Paul growled lowly into her ear, "don't stop". Satisfied that she wasn't making him uncomfortable she resumed caressing his abs through his flimsy t-shirt and he closed his eyes to enjoy her touch.

If there was heaven on earth, it was right here in her arms for him.

AN: If you're reading please follow/favorite or review!


	13. Chapter 13

Note- Thanks to FullOfLaughter for adding my story to you follows/favorites.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

They moved out of the theater building when the movie was over. They looked like the young lovers they were. Paul kept her close and tucked in to his left side while he took her left hand in his right one and played with her fingers. Jo smiled. She had never felt this good and cared for. She loved the feeling. Maybe Rosie was right after all, maybe she was his one.

Paul was taking her to a restaurant nearby so they were walking to it leaving his truck in the parking lot of the movie theater.

They settled into their seats at the restaurant and were enjoying a nice meal in the middle of a casual restaurant.

Jo was aware of all the looks Paul was getting from women of every age while Paul was glaring at any male who dared to look at her for more than a second. He decided next time they were ordering in.

"Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah, it was funny" Jo said easily. She was having a good time. She loved his touched. Sometimes he tried to be discreet about them but seriously how can anyone miss any move you make when you are close to 7 feet! She had always thought she was pretty tall but he made her feel tiny and she loved it. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend too. As soon as Jo felt someone stare at her, Paul would shoot the guy a death glare. It was cute.

She was about to say something when she felt as if Paul was straining to hear. She tried listening in to whatever he might be hearing but she only heard the buzz of all the conversations going on, nothing specific. Paul then turned and looked at her. He had just heard Mike right outside the restaurant. He seemed to be accompanied by a female. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to talk to her. Paul caught Jo looking at him and he tried to smile reassuringly but it came out as a grimace. Then Jo was looking right behind him and he knew she had caught on. She smiled right back at him though and ducked her head to drink her soup.

"Oh my! Fancy running into you here!" A female voice said.

Paul could hear the small frustrated sigh that escaped Jo but she wiped her face of any emotion before turning to Paul," would you like to go get ice cream?"

And Paul knew she wanted to get out of there.

"Sure. Let me call for the bill and we're out of here." Paul said as he motioned for the bill.

"Come on, _JoJo_. We're all adults here and we've known each other too long for us to ignore each other forever." The shorter girl said not noticing the discomfort of Mike. Sure he didn't like Paul but he knew there was no way he'd be able to take him down.

"Come on, Samantha, let's find a table."

"Oh come on, Mikey! Don't you want to sit with your ex here? I heard you guys had been pretty tight but obviously she was so tight, she turned frigid!" Samantha laughed at her own stupid joke while Mike felt embarrassed by her behavior. Paul was outraged and his hands were already curled into fists. Jo decided she had to get him out of there before he did something they'd all regret.

"Come on, let's go." Jo urged Paul.

Paul nodded quietly but if his flared nostrils were anything to go by, he was barely keeping it together. They got up to leave but Samantha blocked Paul's way.

"Well, I have to admit, you went ahead and did better this time but what is a guy like you doing with _her_? Don't you know she wears a chastity belt?" Samantha said while smirking at Jo and turning slightly to look at her.

"Implants." Jo deadpanned

"What?" Samantha's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Implants." Jo said once again pointing a finger at Samantha's top which had 'Guess' written across her chest.

Samantha turned red with fury while Mike looked on awkwardly.

Paul on the other hand did nothing to hide his laughter. The restaurant turned to look at them just as they moved out. Samantha didn't say another word to them.

Just as they passed them by the window from outside, they could see Samantha and Mike arguing. When Samantha looked at them, Jo graced her with the finger as they moved passed them.

Paul was still trying to control his laughter as they walked back to his truck.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Paul

"Thank you!" Jo said as she skipped ahead.

Paul jogged a little as he laughed and caught up to her. They reached their truck and Paul pinned her to the passenger door before kissing her soundly. Jo responded in kind. They pulled back to look at each other with a new hunger and Paul hurried as he ushered her into the truck and got in himself.

AN- So I was wondering if I'm updating it too soon or is it boring? I'm not getting that many reviews or follows. Just want to honestly know what I'm doing wrong. If you guys don't really like it, should I continue? :| lemme know


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Thanks to sage1992 for favoriting this story.

Thanks to the reviewers-

ceann aisteach- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I will definitely continue it now and try to update as quickly as I can! :)

Guest- I'll try my best!

loopyhutton- Thank you! :)

Shakilove- He did. Samantha insulted Josie.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Jo had hardly made it out the truck when she found herself pinned against it once again. She gasped as she felt Paul cup her butt cheeks and pull her up. She complied and wrapped her legs around him. He quickly led them into the house and managed to lock the door while holding her. Just as they were moving upstairs without breaking their kissing they heard something shatter.

"Ahhhhh...my eyes! My eyes! My poor eyes!" Rosie cried as she covered her eyes.

"Nana! What are doing awake?" Jo asked as Paul unwillingly set her down. OK. So sometimes it wasn't fun to have someone elderly around, he concluded.

"I was getting a midnight snack! Turns out you can get a lot more when staying with youngsters!" She said

Paul chuckled while Jo sighed tiredly.

"Go to sleep. It's late. And is that ice cream _and_ chips?" Jo asked looking at her disapprovingly.

"Why yes it is! And you won't take it away from me!" Rosie said as she clutched the snacks to herself.

"I thought you said your doctor advised you against eating all this especially after dinner?"

"Yes but then they never said anything about having it _for_ dinner!" Rosie argued

"Argh..fine just please don't get sick. Goodnight!" Jo said as she moved upstairs.

"Goodnight Rosie" Paul said as he gave her a peck on the cheek and followed Jo.

"I'm sure it'll be better for you!" Rosie called after them.

Way to ruin the mood.

But Paul wasn't having that. When Jo moved to go into her room, Paul pulled her to him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Hmm..to sleep." Jo answered innocently even though she was fully aware of his not so little problem since it was nudging her.

"I don't think so!" Paul said as he grabbed her and carried her into his room. Jo gave in easily.

Their love making wasn't hurried though. The touches were gentle, exploring. Their movements slow. Their kisses light, savoring the taste of each othe's lips, skin; their hands exploring the lines and curves of their bodies. The height, the pleasure of their orgasms bringing them closer in spirit and body. The two lovers slept curled into each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was rushed. They both had things to do and work to attend to. But it was the night of the bonfire and they agreed to be home by 5pm to make it to the bonfire together.

Rosie was extremely excited. She had read the legends but had never been to any of these bonfires. She had always been curious as to why she had never been invited but then she had noticed that very few people were and she thought it was more of a family thing than a tribe get together. Now, she felt that she was somehow a part of it as well. Of course, she had the suspicion that her granddaughter was the reason for it.

The day was spent working and planning for the week ahead. Paul too had to go attend to his business and then patrol. He was excited for Josie to hear the legends. He wanted to see how she would react to them. He only hoped she would accept him truly with all his thick silver fury.

When Paul made it home in the evening, he was disappointed to find that Rosie and Jo had already left. He saw a note saying that Seth and Kim had taken the two of them with them. He sighed. He had two people he'd need to fight off for Jo's time. He freshened up quickly before leaving for the bonfire.

Paul reached to find the bonfire in full swing. He had no trouble locating Jo who had been squished between Kim and Seth. He grinned when he saw Jo lock eyes with him. He was walking with his eyes only on her and that's why he was confused when he saw Jo frown. He smelled a strong not very pleasant perfume especially to his sensitive senses before he saw the person wearing it, who had now blocked his way and before he could stop or even comprehend what was happening, he was pulled in to a kiss.

Paul pushed Rachel, Billy's daughter away. Sure they had gotten together a couple of times whenever she had visited La Push but they sure as hell weren't exclusive or particularly open about their relationship. Paul felt a strange pang in his chest and he gasped before he understood what had happened. Jo had seen them and she was hurt. Paul cursed beneath his breath and moved away from Rachel who seemed to be talking to him, confused by his behavior. But Billy had called her to him and they were talking quietly now. Obviously the chief was trying to distract her and inform her of Paul's committed status.

Paul looked towards Jo again but was met with a glare from Kim while Jo was talking to Seth. He too looked towards Paul and raised his brows but returned to keeping Jo entertained. Paul knew she wasn't following the conversation completely because of the pain he could feel. He had to talk to her. But before he could reach her, Claire, Quil's imprint, pulled her to her feet and towards the water.

Jo was on the verge of tears. This was exactly what she was afraid of and it was happening. She chided herself on being so stupid. Of course he'd have another girl in his life. She had been introduced to Rachel who was at least 30. Paul would find her attractive. She was older to Jo by 8 years so she was definitely more _experienced._ She was attractive as well. She was wearing a short skirt with a tight figure hugging jacket. She looked hot. Jo on the other hand was casually dressed in jeans and warm thick sweater. She knew she looked decent but not sexy. She was glad when Seth had tried to distract her and got talking about random things. She would probably need to move out of his house now. It would be extremely awkward if Rachel ever decided to visit him.

Jo was playing with Claire in the sand when she felt rather than hear him come behind her.

"Hey Uncle Paul!" Claire called out happily.

"Hi Claire-bear! How have you been? You know Quil's looking for you. I think he has some marshmallows for you." Paul said in an attempt to get Claire away from Jo so he could talk to her.

Claire squealed and rushed off to find Quil, who was looking around for marshmallows, the moment Paul mentioned it to Claire.

Paul sighed glumly when he saw Jo get up to leave. Her posture was extremely stiff and uninviting.

"Josie, before you make any assumptions please hear the truth from me." Paul pleaded.

Jo knew it would be unfair to judge him and she did see him looking only at her and then Rachel had kissed him.

She nodded but didn't turn to face him.

"Rachel and I..we've..gotten together whenever she was in town which was never long. She's come back after a year or two, I really don't remember. We were never a couple or in a relationship or anything. I didn't even know she'd be here tonight! And she kissed me! I pushed her away...please tell me you saw that..."Paul was only a step away from getting down on his knees.

Jo simply nodded but didn't say anything. She started moving back towards the bonfire. Paul noticed her shoulders were now slumped as if in defeat. She was still not talking to him but she didn't seem angry.

"Hey, come on! Let's get the food before these hooligans finish it all!" Kim joked as she grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her towards the food while giving Paul the stink eye. Paul looked up to see Jared shaking his head at him. He sighed. You upset the imprint, you upset the wolf.

Paul had to figure out how to make Jo understand that she was the only girl he'd ever want to be with.

AN: Poor Paul! Let me know what you think of Rachel kissing Paul and will Jo get over it or will she move out?

Please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Thanks polly2010 for your review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

"You really shouldn't be eating that stuff, you know. You already have enough meat on your bones. I'm sure Jared wouldn't like it." Rachel offered her unsolicited opinion to Kim who blushed embarrassed. Sure she had gained weight but Jared did not mind.

Jared growled and moved towards Kim but Sam stopped him.

"Bones are for dogs, real men like meat!" Jo growled venomously before she pulled Kim away from a gaping Rachel.

"I was just offering some useful advice! No need to get all touchy just because you're jealous your boyfriend was with me before he got hot and heavy with you!" Rachel said disdainfully. She could _not_ believe it. Paul Lahote was actually in a relationship! What a joke!

"Rachel!" Billy shouted, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Billy." Jo said as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Rachel just flipped her hair before she sat down beside Brady who promptly moved away from her and closer to the circle which had formed near Jo. Rachel huffed before she threw her burger away and headed to her car. She'd had enough of this stupid bonfire. Billy just shook his head while Sue and Emily moved to his side to comfort him.

"Man! Her skirt was so short, I could see her lips clapping!" Rosie said shaking her head.

Everyone looked wide eyed at Rosie before Kim giggled and that set everyone off. They burst out laughing.

"Why are they laughing, Quil? And what did Rosie mean? I could see Rachel's lips all the time, what did it have to do with her skirt?" Claire asked absolutely intrigued.

Quil stopped laughing immediately which set everyone off again.

"AAh! They are all stupid, Claire! It makes no sense. That's what got me laughing. Come on, sweetie lets roast more marshmallows!" Quil said effectively diverting her attention.

The tension was gone and the air was light again. Everyone was laughing and chatting once again. Paul looked at Jo expectantly who offered him a small smile.

The legends were told by Billy. Most of them had heard them plenty of times over the years and so were just snuggled up and half listening. Jo was sitting between Rosie and Seth. Jared had pulled Kim away and into his arms. Paul had been trying to get her attention but in vain. She seemed to have put her guard up even though whatever had happened, it really wasn't Paul's fault. Paul knew that Mike cheating on her had everything to do with it.

The stories ended and it was getting late and colder. Seth offered to drive Rosie and Jo home. Paul was literally seeing red. What the hell did the kid think he was doing?

He calmed down though when Jo said that they'd leave with Paul if he took them.

"Of course! We live in the same house! Come on, let's go" Paul said pushing Seth away from Jo's side and taking his place. Seth chuckled as he went to get his mom home.

"Hey, Jo! Would you like to go shopping sometime? Emily and I have been planning a trip but it'll be so much more fun if you'd join!" Kim said looking hopeful.

"Sure! Let me know when." Jo said easily. She liked Kim and Emily. They were really nice and simple.

"Awesome!" Kim said enthusiastically as she hugged Jo tight while Jared and Emily chuckled. She sure had changed for the better. The old shy Kim would never have asked anyone to go with her.

"Don't worry, bud. Just talk to her without losing your cool. I'm sure she'll understand. She's a nice girl." Jared said patting Paul on the shoulder when he looked wistfully at Jo.

"I sure hope so, man. I don't know what I'd do if she stayed upset because of that stunt Rachel pulled. Why did she do that anyways?" Paul growled out angrily.

"I think Seth or Brady said something about you being in a relationship and she heard. Guess she didn't take it well." Jared said with a shrug.

"Well, she had better not cross me again. I don't think I'd be able to control my anger."

"Calm down, Paul. And as long as you have Jo near you, I don't think you could phase if you tried." Jared said with a smile.

"Yeah, I could never hurt her."

"I know. Now go they are ready to leave. It's getting colder too."

"Yeah, see ya."

Paul walked towards Rosie and Jo who were standing near the truck after saying their goodbyes.

"You really shouldn't be worried about her, Jo. Some people are like slinkies; good for nothing until you see them fall down a flight of stairs. Then they give you a reason to laugh! And I could trip her for you, honey." Rosie said lovingly as she pushed her granddaughter's hair behind her ear.

"Nana! Please don't do that! It would be embarrassing to bail my grandmom out of prison if you pulled a stunt like that!" Jo said alarmed. She knew Rosie would actually do it if she got the opportunity.

Paul chuckled as he overheard their conversation. Rosie sure was something. She was his favourite grandma as of now.

AN: is Rosie your fav grandma too?:)

Please follow/favorite or review if you're reading. TIA!


	16. Chapter 16

Note- Thanks to Danie Carly Cullen for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Polly2010- she will :)

Shakilove- bang on! :)

orangeporqupine- I'm glad you like Rosie.

You guys are so smart, I don't know how to surprise you!

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

The weeks passed by without event and Paul was glad of it. They had made up and Josie and he were finally comfortable in their relationship. Josie had accepted that he wasn't anything like Michael and that they were together for good. Things were much easier. Kim and Emily had become good friends with Josie and they went on numerous shopping trips and lunch dates. Rosie and Jo's cafe was complete and so was their house. Paul didn't allow them to move back though but eventually Rosie had moved when she had wanted to invite a special _friend_ for a _sleepover_. Paul and Jo didn't even question her cause they knew she _would_ give them details! Another reason for her moving back was, they were planning to open their cafe with a bang and had invited Bianca and her new husband over. Zack had been untraceable so they weren't able to invite him over. It was fine though. Rosie and Jo knew ever since the divorce, you could only get one of them in the same room.

So with Jo's mom coming over, her new husband couldn't make it due to work commitments, Rosie had decided it was best to move into their own home and it wasn't that far anyways. Josie chose to stay with Paul. She knew Rosie wanted a little space from their loving gestures. And though Jo loved her, she too could use some reprieve from her sarcastic comments.

Jo was worried though. She knew her mom well to know that she wouldn't approve of her relationship with Paul. Bianca had developed a hatred for natives because her husband had cheated on her. She had typecast all natives as being that way. Josie knew that because she had made a comment about how she was grateful Jo had been with Michael and not some stupid cheating native. Of course, Mike had cheated as well but that did not change Bianca's opinion. So Jo was trying to mentally prepare herself for the confrontation she would have with her mom.

Paul caught on to her mood and questioned her but she always attributed it to the nervousness for the success of their cafe. Paul didn't really believe her but didn't press her either. He tried his best to comfort her as much as he could. He had scheduled his work and patrol in such a way that he was free by 6 in the evening so that they could spend time together. Josie loved that Paul was making all this effort. She had been feeling a little off lately. All this work and stress was getting to her. Paul was the sweetest though and he gave her massages and she loved them because his hands were hot as a furnace and felt extremely good on her sore muscles. She made sure to return the favor and would laugh when Paul purred like a cat under her touch.

Tomorrow was the day when Bianca would come over. Jo was especially worried and stressed and both Rosie and Paul tried to distract her as much as they could but eventually had to return to their work. Paul had returned to working while Rosie too attended to the customers while asking Jo to go relax.

Jo decided to do just that. She had begun walking home but then on a whim decided she wanted to walk through the forest. There was still light and she thought it was safe. She had been walking close to the roads but then she saw some wild flowers which were peeking from deeper in the forest and decided she liked them enough to want to take some home.

She moved towards them and was humming as she plucked a few. She heard a noise and looked up but cursed when her finger caught a thorn. She sucked on her finger but froze when she saw a large figure near her from inside the forest. It was a bear. A big, huge, furry bear.

Jo was frozen. She didn't find her limbs nimble enough for movement. The bear growled as it moved towards her. Jo felt she was about to pee her pants when she heard another growl from right behind her.

Holy shit! Was all she could think when she saw a huge wolf towering over her. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't see the wolf completely since it was getting dark but she was scared shitless. It had to be larger than the bear!

Jo screamed as the bear ran towards her but the wolf nudged her out of the way as he charged towards the bear. Jo fell on her butt but was still in a daze and she was shaking so bad, she couldn't even move. The wolf and the bear were fighting it out when Jo saw two more wolves come. They helped the first wolf drive the bear away. The two wolves that came later chased the bear while the first wolf with the silver fur came towards her and before Jo could react she saw the wolf change into...Paul!?

With that sight in mind, she fainted.

AN: Thanks to all of you who are sticking around but please _please_ don't be silent readers! Tell me what you like. It encourages and motivates me. Please review! TIA!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Thanks to Eboyd089 for adding my story to your follows/favorites!

Thanks to the reviewers-

Shakilove- meh! what' s the fun in doing what's already been done! ;) gained? if she gained what?

orangeporqupines- she does!

polly2010- read on to find out!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Paul couldn't believe it. He thought he could smell Josie in the forest while he was phasing out after his patrol but a gut feeling urged him to check it out. His hunch proved correct when he saw Jo in the forest picking put flowers. He was tempted to come out before her and see her reaction but then he sensed the danger. A bear was near. He hoped it would move on without spotting Jo but then Jo had injured her finger. The bear having taken note of the blood had moved towards her and Paul did the same. Paul had let out a low warning growl for the bear but obviously it didn't listen and came to attack Jo.

Paul nudged her away and fought it. Seth and Brady had just phased for their patrol and came to help out Paul. They fought and then chased the bear away, Seth asking Paul to get Jo out of there while they took care of the bear. Paul went towards her but she seemed scared of him so he did the first thing that came to mind and phased. Apparently that wasn't a good idea because she fainted. Paul carried her home quickly and called Sue and Kim. Sue had experience and Kim was a nurse.

They made Paul leave while they took care of her. Paul was extremely anxious. He was pacing when he heard Sam, Emily, Jared and Seth come over. Quil and Brady were patrolling. The guys were all worried and they talked about what had happened while Emily set to making dinner. Sam wasn't happy that Paul had phased and she got to know about him like that but it was understandable. Paul was operating on instinct and he had phased to avoid making his imprint scared of him. It would have been fine if only she had prior knowledge of his wolf status.

They could hear Sue and Kim whispering but couldn't really hear the words. Obviously they were making an attempt to not let the wolves know what was going on and it worried Paul. He was just about to go up and check on her when he heard Kim skip down. She was beaming. Paul was confused when she saw Paul she gave him a small smile.

"She's fine. Not even a scratch. Just in shock and maybe the fatigue and stress she has been experiencing lately." Kim said frowning.

Paul frowned as well. He knew she had been over working and strained herself more than she should. She didn't even eat properly. It was like she was on a liquid diet all the time. He vowed to himself to look after her diet now. She probably fainted from lack of nutrients as well.

"Can I see her?" Paul asked

"Sure but let her sleep it off and rest. She _really_ needs it in her condition."

Paul nodded and walked to his room. Hearing his footsteps, Sue came out and hugged him out of the blue. Paul was confused. They said she was fine so what was wrong. When he looked quizzically at Sue she just waved him inside.

Everyone was still there. They made themselves comfortable. Emily and Kim took out some snacks for everyone and they settled. They wanted to be there in case Jo needed them to answer her questions. Sam had suggested that Paul tell her the truth now. After some time had passed since Paul had gone upstairs, the wolves all stiffened and the girls knew that Paul was telling her about them. They sat anxiously waiting for her to scream or _something_.

"What's going on?" Kim asked impatiently.

"He has explained everything. She's quiet. Seems to be taking it well though. He even told her about the imprint and she has accepted it. Said her Nana said something about the connection we guys feel towards one particular girl." Jared said nudging her playfully.

"That's good. I really like her." Kim said

"They're coming down now." Seth said

They all looked towards the stairs and Paul and Jo emerged. Paul was supporting her weight though. She seemed weak.

Kim rushed over to her and hugged her. Sue, Emily and Seth followed.

Paul seemed tense though when they came near her and growled lightly each time someone hugged her. Sam grinned knowingly but didn't say anything.

"Ok, just because you are part dog and I know now, you really don't have to begin acting like one." Jo chided but smiled softly at him.

"How come you are so calm about it?" Emily asked curious.

"Trust me I'm having a delayed reaction. I think I'll freak out later." Jo said wearily. The day's events were getting to her and she was hungry. She felt like eating and then just sleeping snuggled up to Paul. Paul. Yup. She had to accept it. She couldn't visualize a life without him now.

"Ok, so maybe we should tell you something else and get a reaction out of you." Kim said cautiously.

"What? What is it?" Paul asked curios and worried

"Yeah, there's more?" Jo asked

"Oh, it's only the beginning, honey" Sue said as she patted Jo

"Just tell me already!" Jo said exasperated

"You're pregnant!" Kim and Sue said at the same time.

Everyone was stunned but Sam grinned again. He wasn't sure of it but by Paul's behavior towards other people being near Jo, he had anticipated something like this. Paul's wolf had recognized the difference even if it wasn't able to tell why but it was cautious and wary of anyone who came to close to her.

Jo and Paul looked stunned but soon Paul's face broke out in a huge grin and he hugged Jo close.

"We're having a baby!" He said excitedly but softly in Jo's ear.

Jo was stunned. Her mind was blank. It was information overload.

"So, it's going to be normal? Like a regular baby?" Jo asked still stunned

"Nope! You'd better get Paul to work on a little dog house! You're going to have a new pet!" Seth said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

Jo collapsed in Paul's arms with shock.

"SETH!"

"What? I was just kidding! Why would she think she'd give birth to a pup!?"

AN- Please review! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Note- Thanks polly2010 for your review! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Jo was shocked and mad. She had recovered and had the delicious dinner prepared by Emily. But she was mad at Seth for scaring her like that. How was she supposed to know she wouldn't give birth to a pup but a normal baby? She didn't know about all this supernatural stuff. Everyone had laughed at her expense later when she was fed and relaxed in Paul's arms. Paul rubbed her back soothingly while the others mocked her but he was seen trying to hide a smile as well.

But now she had to face the new day and the opening of her and Rosie's cafe and the arrival of her mom and the news of Paul with the announcement of her pregnancy. She was overwhelmed beyond words but everyone had been extremely supportive and encouraging. Kim and Emily promised to help out at the bakery. The guys offered their help as well but Jo refused. They'd just finish off everything themselves. There was an after party at the cafe later at night though and they were all invited.

Jo was anxious but she tried to calm herself by thinking of her baby. Kim had warned her against being anxious and stressed. It would cause health problems for both of them. Paul had insisted that he stay with her but she had refused. Emily had warned her against his overbearing concern. Kim and Emily promised to look after her and stay with her until he came to her.

Jo's mom was to arrive around 1 and she found her eyes going to the clock often. Bianca had asked for the address and said she'd come by herself.

"Stop looking at the time! It's stressing the clock out!" Rosie said while offering Jo a sandwich and water. She was extremely happy. She was going to be a great grandma! Pun totally intended.

Jo nodded and nibbled on her sandwich. These people were thinking that just because she was pregnant and they knew it, her appetite would magically increase.

"Hey sister! Long time no see!" Said a loud familiar voice.

Jo looked up to see her best friend's sister standing in the doorway with Bianca grinning brightly behind her.

"April? April! Oh my God! April!" Jo screamed as she moved to hug her. She had been the closest thing to a younger sister she ever had and she'd always wanted one. They had lived in Boston but now her best friend, Amelia, was married and had moved to Sweden with her husband while April had been studying in Boston.

The two girls screamed and hugged and while Emily, Kim and Rosie watched , Kim slightly jealous.

"How have you been babygirl?" Bianca said as she kissed and hugged her daughter. "I missed you."

"Me too mom." Jo said sniffing.

"Five minutes into town and she makes my girl cry." Rosie muttered under her breath making Emily and Kim giggle.

"Rosie! Ho have you been? You look...well." Bianca said while awkwardly hugging her.

"You're just 'J' I have lesser wrinkles than you!" Rosie snorted when Bianca hesitated.

Bianca rolled her eyes. They had never really got along.

"This place is really nice! I'm so proud of you, baby!" Bianca said as she glanced around. She knew her daughter was extremely talented. She was proud of her.

"Thanks mum! Come let me show you around!" Jo beamed as she untangled herself from April's hug.

"Hi! I'm April! Jo's best friend's sister!" April beamed at Emily and Kim and Kim felt guilty for feeling jealous of her. She was cute and nice and much younger too.

"Hi! I'm Emily and this is Kim. We're friends with Josie as well." Emily added smiling. This girl was cute like she even had the two dimples going and her hair was really long and black, like raven black and she had lovely green eyes.

"Cool! I hope we'll be friends too!" April said excitedly and the girls smiled genuinely pleased with her open and friendly nature.

"Come on girls! Come and eat something!" Rosie called as she joined Bianca and Jo in a private section of the cafe. They had to hire more help. The cafe was looking good and people had been asking about its completion date. That was when she had hired more help.

The girls were all talking, laughing and having a fine time in general. April was instantly liked by the group. Rosie liked her too. She was innocent and sweet and made her Jo laugh. She even had a few comebacks for Rosie's jokes or supported her in others. That got her in her good books. She wasn't fake.

"So, April, what have you thought about doing now that you've completed high school?" Bianca asked

"Dunno. Not really sure. I'm probably going to live like a hippy for some time before figuring it out." April shrugged as she dug into a piece of cake. This stuff was delicious.

Bianca made a face as April wiped her lips on the sleeve of her sweater.

"Don't your parents want you to attend college?" Bianca asked and the others frowned. This wasn't the place to talk about serious stuff.

"They do! "

"And you don't agree?" Bianca persisted while Jo nudged her under the table. She just rolled her eyes. Her daughter was too sweet and polite but she had to make sure Jo was hanging with the right kind of people. Not that she approved of her anyways. April's Hopi lineage did _not_ endear her to Bianca.

"Nope! They care only when they away from each other which isn't for very long and once they are near, they are literally attached at the hips and too busy to care!" April giggled as she thought of her parents. They were fun loving people and although they did emphasize the importance of education, they didn't force their girls. Her sister had completed her business degree with Jo but now when it was April's turn to go to college, she had refused. She just didn't want to. She could not see herself committed to just one thing forever. They had transferred her college fund to her account and cautioned her to use it wisely since it was all they had for her. April thanked the almighty everyday for such awesome parents.

Bianca actually made a face at this reply and April stopped eating feeling conscious.

"Well, I think it's awesome! Not everybody is mature enough to wait to make that kind of decision instead of just going to college and wasting their parents money and then dropping out." Kim said in support of April.

"Yeah, you're young, what's the rush?" Emily said while offering her a comforting smile. She felt protective of her.

Rosie beamed at the two girls when Bianca scowled and shut up. Jo was feeling awkward. She didn't want April to feel bad but she couldn't hurt her mom either.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's head home. I'm tired. We still have to be back for the party at night." Bianca said. She was done with these people. She wanted to spend time with her daughter.

An: Hey guys! Please let me know if the story is not interesting enough. Please review to let me know you're still reading!

If you're reading, follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Thanks to IComeInPeace for adding this story to your favourites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Shakilove- :)

orangeporqupine- I'll see what I can do!

polly2010- let's find out!

Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Jo thought it would be a good time to talk to her mom about her living arrangements. She knew she couldn't stay with Bianca for the night. Paul would literally go bonkers. He had already called her every hour to check on her. There was no way he'd let her stay away for the night and frankly Jo didn't want to either.

"Mom, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Jo said hesitantly while driving them home to La Push.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I don't live with grandma Rosie anymore. I live with my boyfriend." Jo said quickly.

"You made up with Michael? I heard he had come here, I assumed it was to talk to you. "

"No, mom it's not Michael." Jo said fidgeting.

"Well, who is it then?" Bianca asked as they got out of the car.

"Paul. He's a great guy. Has his own furniture business, it even sells online. He lives close," Jo rambled hurriedly.

"That's nice! He'll be there at the party tonight, right?"

Jo nodded

"Well, you had better introduce us then" Bianca said as she moved in the house. She was tired and ready to call it a day.

"Sure" Jo breathed out.

Jo showed Bianca her room and they talked for a little while before Bianca was on the verge of passing out. Jo moved out to let her rest.

She was getting out to head over to the bakery again when she saw paul hurrying over from the forest. Why was he in the forest? She thought confused before it hit her. He was patrolling. It would take time to get used to this.

"Hey" Paul said softly as he pulled her close to him

Jo melted into him.

"Arrgh... what's that smell? It's too sweet." Paul said while sniffing the air.

Jo giggled," It's probably mom's perfume."

Paul nodded while wrinkling his nose. "Come on. Let's head home and take a nap. There's time before I go back to work and you to the cafe."

"What! No Paul! I need to go now! There's so much to do!" Jo pleaded as he dragged her into the car.

Paul sighed."OK, let's make a deal. We'll lay down for ten minutes and if you still feel like going back, I'll drop you myself." Paul shrugged nonchalantly

"That's not fair! You know I'll sleep. I haven't slept well for some time now." Jo pleaded

"AHA! And that's exactly why you need to rest. You have the party at night too. Don't strain yourself."

"Fine. But be nice to my mom when you meet her. She's not an easy person and she'll be especially bad when she sees you're native."

"Why? Aren't you native as well" Paul asked confused

"From dad's side, mom's Canadian."

"So, she can marry a native but not see her daughter with one?"

"No, ever since dad cheated on her, her opinion of us changed. It's stupid really. But it's just the way it is." Jo shrugged

Paul smiled. She said 'us'. She thought of herself as native and that was important.

"Meh! I haven't really met a woman I couldn't charm yet!" Paul said jokingly.

Jo hit his arm but smiled. Hopefully his charm would work on her mother.

They slept soundly until the sound of the shrill doorbell woke them.

"We have a doorbell?" Paul asked groggily rubbing his eyes and waking up.

"How would I know? I only know of guys who show up naked!" Jo said snorting lightly.

Paul scowled at the memory before moving to open the door.

And his scowl deepened when he saw who was at the door.

Seth stood grinning at his doorstep. Why was he so bloody happy all the time?

"It's 5! I thought I'd come wake you guys. Where's Jo?" Seth said as he moved inside the house despite the resistance Paul offered.

"Right here!" Jo called as she came down.

"hi Jo!" Seth said enthusiastically and Jo looked cautious.

"Hi?"

"How've you been?" Seth asked and Jo frowned. What did he have in mind?

"I'm good, thank you. Did you need something? Or are you going to play another joke on me?" Jo asked crossing her arms while Seth looked hurt and Paul smirked while moving to Jo's side. Yeah...Seth lost his charm for Jo at least.

"Why would you say that? Oh...right. Sorry. I didn't know you'd take it seriously." Seth rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He really didn't think she would.

Jo smiled. She liked Seth. He was like a goofy younger brother even though she knew he was older than her. But she was way more mature.

"It's ok." Jo said while laying a comforting hand o his.

Seth beamed and Paul sighed.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Seth said loudly

"You might want to get dressed first." Paul said pointing to his boxers.

"Why?...oh..ok!" Seth said as he took in his appearance. He was wearing only his boxers. He moved towards the laundry room.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked irritated.

"To get dressed." Seth said as he continued to move towards the laundry room without a backward glance.

Paul growled but Jo chuckled. Sometimes she thought he did things just to irritate Paul.

"Come on. We need to get ready as well. You're meeting my mom remember." Jo said as she linked arms with him and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah." Paul said. He did not a good feeling about this.

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! And if you're reading please follow/favourite or review. TIA!


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Thanks to Lady Smith Black Mumbazo for adding this story to your follows/favourites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine- Thanks! :)

polly2010- here it is! :)

Shakilove- For some reason, your review made me laugh :D

Enjoy!

Chapter 20

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Bang!$#% Thump!# #

"What the fuck?!" Paul said as Josie and he were startled while getting dressed. Who was in their house? This was a female voice.

"oh my gosh! I think that's April!" Jo said as she hurriedly slipped on her jacket.

Paul wore his shirt as well before following Jo to see what the commotion was about.

Paul nearly laughed his head off while Jo just looked on stunned as a tiny girl, who was probably April, was beating a naked again Seth with an iron!

"Aaarrgh! Would you stop! That shit hurts!" Seth cried out as the iron hit his elbow. God knows what was wrong with people nowadays!

He was getting ready in the dark laundry room. He had only just removed his clothes when suddenly a small figure bumped into him and when he turned around it picked up the iron and started hitting him! He couldn't understand why this stuff happened to him!

"April! April! Please stop that's Seth! We know him!" Jo tried to control April who was hitting him with all her might while glaring at Paul who made no attempt to stop shaking the house with his laughter.

"Paul! Stop laughing and get the poor boy some shorts!" Jo ordered.

Paul nodded while still unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter.

"You know him? Why do you know such a perv! He was naked! in your laundry room! What if he was sniffing your underwear or something! Or worse what if he was sniffing Paul's undies?!" April asked her almond shaped green eyes wide open.

Paul's laughter once again shook the house while everyone cringed at the loud sound.

"Why would I do that? I don't like Paul's underwear or Jo's for that matter! She's like a sister to me!" Seth said while checking out his wounds.

Jo had apparently had to hold the girl's hands down to control her. What a crazy chic!

Seth looked up and froze. He was swimming in the vivid green eyes of the small girl. She was so cute! Her red cheeks, her pouty lips and her hair...wow!

"Aaaaaaahhh...see he _is_ a pervert! Isn't even covering himself! Don't you dare touch me! I promise you I will chop your balls off!" April threatened as the tall buff guy moved towards her while completely naked. What was his problem?

Paul chuckled as he handed Seth his shorts. Of course the little fucker would be naked when he met his imprint!

"Seth, please go and dress yourself! SETH!" Jo said loudly when he didn't respond.

Paul snorted."I'll help him" he said while manoeuvring a very reluctant Seth back to the laundry room.

"You sure know some crazy people!" April said as she laid down the iron finally.

"I sure do! What were _you_ doing in the laundry room anyways?" Jo asked brows raised and arms crossed.

April blushed," _I_ just came to borrow a black camisole. I forgot to get one for my sheer top." She shrugged. She felt rattled though. That pervy guy was hot! She mentally rolled her eyes. Leave it to her to fall for him!

Josie sighed."Come on. I think I have a new one. Come, let's get dressed in my room."

The girls moved to get dressed, while the guys were still in the laundry room.

"So?" Paul said while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Dude! Stop it! That's weird!" Seth said as he dressed quickly. He had to find her.

"What's the hurry, NM?" Paul said grinning evilly

"NM?"

"Naked Man!"

"Now that's just stupid!"

"But watching your imprint beat you while you were in your birth suit was amazing!"

"Shut up!" Seth said embarrassed as he recalled how stunned she had seemed. Would she be attracted to him? Would she give in to the imprint or would she deny? Hell, what was her name?

"Her name's April, I think I heard Jo say." Paul said helpfully

Seth smiled while mouthing her name while Paul chuckled to move out and check on his girl.

Paul beamed at Josie who came down wearing a dress and a jacket over it.

"Is it ok?" Jo asked unsure

"Ok? You are a vision!" Paul said as he kissed her.

A throat clearing brought them apart. Seth was finally wearing clothes.

"So, you guys go ahead while I bring April to the cafe." Seth said trying to sound authoritative.

Paul shook his head while Jo looked puzzled.

"I don't think it's a good idea" but Paul was already dragging her away.

"I'll explain in the car" was all he said.

Seth heard light footsteps and turned to look at the stairway. April blushed as she felt _his_ eyes on her.

Seth sucked in a breath. She was sexy! She was wearing a black sheer top with a camisole under it and a shimmery copper tight skirt.

"Where's Jo?" Seth heard his babygirl ask and he sighed happily. She was amazing.

April looked at the guy in question. Why was he staring at her like that? And man, he looked hot! Dressed or not!

"They left"

"Left?"

"Left."

"Where?" April asked confused

"For the party at the cafe? You're going there right?" Seth asked

"Yeah but I thought I was going with Jo and Paul. That's what Rosie said. She would bring Bianca while I came with them." April said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Change of plans, you're going with me." Seth said as he turned to leave.

April watched as his ass swung in his well fitted jeans.

"You coming?" Seth asked as he turned and caught her staring. He smirked

April gulped, "I just might" She muttered before moving out of the house.

Seth looked confused before he got it. "Oh" he said softly before skipping over to her and opening her passenger door.

April looked on amused and shocked as the large buff man skipped over to her but when he saw her staring, stopped cleared his throat and opened her door. This was going to be very interesting.

AN: Yay! Sethy boy imprints! What did you think of it?

If you're reading please follow/favourite or review.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Thanks to TehyaRiddick, brooked90 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Shakilove- Thanks and yes it's the party scene now! :)

orangeporqupine- Glad you liked it! :)

Did you two check out my other two stories, Zara and Sunshine? I know I'm self promoting but if you haven't. check it out! I'd love to know your opinion of it. :)

polly2010- good to know! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 21

The party was...interesting. Quite a few people were in attendance. Most were Native though or some folks who knew Rosie. Everyone was having a nice time except Josie and April. Josie was extremely anxious about introducing Paul to her mother while April was creeped out by the naked guy, who wasn't naked now but was following her, either physically or with his eyes.

"Come on! She can't be that bad! It's already been an hour and you still haven't introduced me to her." Paul said when Jo still hadn't allowed her mother and Paul to meet despite the eagerness shown by both of them.

"I don't understand why you are so eager to meet her." Jo said

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" Paul asked concerned. He did not want her to be ashamed of him or embarrassed to introduce him to her family.

"NO! Trust me I'm more worried about _her_ embarrassing me and creating a scene or something."

"Let's just get it over with." Paul insisted.

Jo sighed and contemplated whether or not to follow his advice.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over! Where have you been hiding?" Bianca said as she moved through the crowd towards her daughter.

Jo stiffened while Paul rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. It was now or never.

"Mom, this is Paul, my boyfriend, Paul, my mother, Bianca." Jo said and she could feel the sweat drip down her back. She was scared.

"Is he...?" Bianca asked without really completing her sentence while taking a good look at Paul. He was unmistakeably Native American.

"He is" Jo said as she interlinked fingers through his. They did not notice the pack, their mates, Rosie and April listening in.

"A word, Josephine!" Bianca said as she moved away.

Jo flinched at the use of her full name, an unmistakable sign that she was in trouble. She smiled timidly at Paul before moving to follow her mother outside.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Paul asked apprehensive of what his imprint's mother would say to him.

"That's not a good idea. Bee doesn't approve of you and if you showing up with Jo before she has had a chance to reprimand her for her choice of boyfriend, she'd going to create a scene. Be careful of her sting though, honey." Rosie warned as she moved towards the young couple. She liked them together and she knew there was no turning back for them either what with Jo's pregnancy.

"I can't just let her go and take a bashing!" Paul said shaking lightly as Sam and Seth came forward to take him away in case he got any closer to phasing.

"I'll go," said April," I'll stay hidden until there's a need to intervene."

Jo looked at Paul and nodded, urging him to agree. Paul sighed and tried to deep breath to calm himself.

"Fine. Be careful"

"Don't worry. I know how to throw a good punch!" April said grinning

"April!" Jo said chidingly while Rosie said in awe!

April giggled and Seth grinned stupidly.

"Come on! Let's go." Jo said dragging April away from Seth. He actually whined and the guys chuckled. They had already had a good laugh at his expense.

"What was that?" Jo asked April even though she knew exactly what it was. Paul had clued her in while driving to cafe.

"Later" April said stiffly as they stepped out of the cafe and into the cool air of the night. Jo found her mother puffing on a cigarette while pacing and April found a car she could hide behind.

"Mom"

"I don't believe it! Didn't you learn anything from my experience! Why would you want to date a native?" Bianca spat out disdainfully.

"He's a really nice guy, mum!" Jo pleaded

"Of course he's nice! Let him get into your pants and have his way with you for as long as he wants after that we'll see how nice he is!"

"That's not fair"

"No! What's not fair is the fact that my only daughter who is extremely beautiful, talented and educated is wasting her life on some loser!" Bianca thundered.

Paul growled from inside the cafe. The guys could all hear her. They were upset too. Her husband was native for god's sake! But maybe that's why he was ex husband now.

Brady and Sam surrounded Paul while Seth looked out miserably from the window of the cafe trying to be discreet while sneaking a look at April.

"It's my life mom and I can chose who I want to share it with!" Jo said raising her voice. She was upset.

April was squatting but was ready to spring into action if need be. Seth was staring at her ass.

"Share your life! Please tell me you aren't planning to stay in this God forsaken town forever, married to a low life native?!" Bianca asked her eyes wide with shock and rage.

April sat up straighter. This was not going to end well.

"I love him! And yes! I do want to spend my life in this quiet little town, being his wife and bearing his children!" Jo said enraged.

Paul's chest puffed and he felt so much love. She stood up for him. She _wanted_ a life with him.

"Josephine!" Bianca screamed as she moved to slap her.

"Oh no, you don't!" April said as she came to stand in front of her and Bianca accidently hit her instead of Jo. April knew Jo was pregnant. She could not under any circumstances allow her to be hit, by her own mother no less.

Bianca gasped when she realized who she had hit while Seth came growling out of the cafe, Paul and the guys following close behind.

"Don't you dare lift a finger on her again! Or Jo for that matter!" Seth roared while pulling a stunned April into his arms, away from Bianca.

"You think you can take her away from me? You can't! And I'll show what it's like to mess with my daughter!" Bianca said malevolently before sparing a hateful glance towards Jo and storming off.

Jo was shaking. This was too much for her, she knew Bianca would be upset but she had hoped to convince her. And April had taken a hit for her. She closed her eyes as she leans into Paul who supported her and made to pull her inside but she shook her head and he looked at Rosie who had come out and watched the whole drama. She waved her hands to show him he could take her home.

The party was over.

AN: what did you think of it? What's Bianca going to do? Should Jo make an effort to change her mind or should Paul talk to her?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Thanks to the reviewers-

Guest- You're a strong and loyal woman to have been able to do that. Not everyone is able to give up the comfort of their family for love. Your husband is lucky to have you and so are you to have found such love. :)

Shakilove- Yeah, Bianca is horrible. I'm actually proud if my words could make you feel that kind of emotion.

polly2010- she is!

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

April was so confused! What was with this guy canoodling her! As soon as everyone dispersed April shoved him away.

"What the hell?" April asked looking at him while rubbing her cheek. That woman could slap! April had never been hit. Her parents weren't the kind.

"Does it hurt?" Seth asked moving towards her and covering her hand where it rubbed her cheek.

April blushed. His hand felt good on her cheek. It was cold out and his hand was like a hot compress. Why was he so hot any ways?

"Ermm...good genes!?" Seth said as he smiled at her.

April was red. She had said that aloud without meaning too.

"Arrhmm.. thanks, you know for standing up for me although it wasn't needed. I can take care of myself." April said lifting her chin as if to look taller.

Seth chuckled "no problem"

"ok...so good night!" April said as she tried to rush back inside. She wanted to go home now.

"Wait!" Seth said as he held her delicate wrist in his calloused hands and subconsciously rubbed his thumb over the inside of her wrist.

April shivered. It was a delicious feeling.

She turned to face him a little meekly.

"Let me drop you home."

"I think I'm going with Rosie."

"Rosie just left with old John. Someone is locking up the cafe now." Seth said.

"Oh...well, if it's not any trouble." April said. She knew the house was close but wasn't completely familiar with the way. Rosie and then Seth had driven her and she hadn't exactly been paying attention to the route but the scenery. She regretted t now though. Now she'd owe him one.

Seth flashed her a brilliant grin. He walked her to his truck.

He forgot to open her door for her though. And looked panicked but she was already comfortable in her seat.

"So, I heard you just completed high school." Seth said wanting to know her better and get in her good books. He hadn't really made a remarkable first impression.

"Yeah." April said and wondered what else he had heard.

"OK...so what do you plan do to now? I know you probably get that a lot but I'm genuinely curious." Seth said. He had been managing his mother's diner which was doing fine.

April sighed. Ever since she had completed school everyone had been asking her but she figured she might have done the same.

"Not sure. I just want to take some time before I decide what I wanna do. I haven't really figured it out. I've been out of it a little I guess." April said feeling slightly deflated. She had been feeling strange for a couple of months before she decided to get out of Boston. It was like she was needed somewhere else but even she didn't know where. Then Bianca had mentioned to her mother how she was going to be travelling to Forks to see Jo and she had asked permission to travel with her.

Seth frowned. It just occurred to him that she may not stay. She may leave with Bianca and that may happen very soon since she wasn't going to stay for long after tonight's debacle. Nobody had sided with her and her stupid views. She knew she wasn't wanted here if she didn't change her mind about them. You really couldn't stay on tribe land if you made it publicly clear how lowly you thought of them.

"You're going to stay for a while aren't you?" Seth asked concerned. He didn't want her to leave at all.

"I really don't know. If I did stay what would I do? I don't want to use my college fund for everyday expenses." April said frowning. She really needed to get her shit together.

"You can work at my diner! Actually mom's but I manage it and everything." Seth said excitedly.

"You have vacancy or are you doing this just for me?" April asked curiously

"Err.. is that a trick question? I mean we always need extra hands during rush hour. It's pretty hectic." Seth said honestly

"Let me think about it. I don't even know if I'm going to stay." April said with a shrug.

Seth was worried and he glanced nervously at her. He didn't know what he'd do if she decided to leave.

They reached Rosie's house and they parted with awkward waves.

As soon as she was inside Seth rushed to find Paul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boom!#%^ !

Paul groaned. He had only just got Jo to calm down and they were getting intimate when he sensed Seth's presence which he made all the more obvious with his awesome entrance.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked panting. Paul had been palming her and she was feeling more relaxed than before and wanted to do more but why did they stop...and was there a crash?

"Is there someone here?" Jo asked worried about intruders.

"Yes, someone who should be home in bed or with their better halves, wooing them." Paul said loudly enough for Seth to hear.

"I need to talk to Jo" Seth said urgently.

Paul growled. The actual fuck!

"Look it's about April. Please!" Seth said desperately.

"Seth wants to talk to you." Paul told Jo rubbing his forehead.

"What about?" Jo asked confused as she stood up to dress again.

"April" Paul said with a pointed look and Jo nodded.

They headed down to see a very nervous looking Seth in the living room but why was their front door off its hinges?

Paul growled and snarled," what the hell Seth?"

"Sorry I was in a hurry and didn't open it carefully so it kinda came off" Seth said looking sheepish.

"What do you want to know?" Jo asked sitting down while Paul went to get his tools to mend the door.

"Actually I want you to convince her to stay here!" Seth said sitting beside her.

"How am I supposed to do that? She's always been a free spirit and she doesn't take well to people telling her what to do." Jo said frankly

"Please! Just convince her to stay for a few days at least. It'll buy me time to get to know her and make her stay!" Seth pleaded.

"I'll try" Jo said with a shrug. She liked them both and it would be nice to have someone she had known before she came here to stay at La Push. And April certainly was going to since she was an imprint now. Jo hoped she wouldn't give Seth a very hard time. He was nice although a little silly but that had endeared him to her.

"Thanks! You are the best!" Seth said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek but immediately had to spit because he tasted Paul!

Jo blushed embarrassed while Paul growled.

"Sorry! I didn't know you guys were, you know." Seth said stupidly

"Get out, Seth" Paul roared

"Bye Jo! Thanks!" Seth said as he moved out.

But he paused and before Paul could react hugged him and kissed his cheek gleefully and ran out the door.

Paul looked stunned while Jo laughed heartily. He was such a kid!

AN: Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? I find Seth to be so adorable! :)

Ok, I just wanted to inform you that I may not be able to update for a day or two. I'm going to be traveling. I'm sorry!

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	23. Chapter 23

Note: Thanks to the reviewers-

Shakilove: :)

orangeporqupine- I know!

Guest: I'll try my best!

Guest: Thanks so much! I Hope it lives up to your expectations! :)

polly2010: :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 23

The next day found Bianca out of Rosie's house. They didn't know whether she went back or was visiting some friends. She made no attempt to let them know. Jo was disappointed. She wanted her mom to accept the guy in her life and to tell her about her grandchild and to see Bianca tell her how much she loved her. Guess that wasn't going to happen. Everyone tried to cheer her up which made her irritable until Rosie asked everyone to leave her alone.

"Let her be! She's an adult! No need to comfort her. Let her take it and deal with it!" Rosie said sternly. Paul had wanted to argue but he saw the look Rosie sent his way and decided it was best to give Jo some space. He did not want to stress her more than she was.

Jo was grateful. It was exactly what she needed to do and was glad her grandma understood. She needed to completely understand and accept that Bianca may never accept Paul and they may never go back to the relationship they had. Also, her kids may never see their grandma. She sighed but smiled. At least they'd have Rosie, she thought glancing at her to see her flirting with old John.

She needed to focus on other things to distract herself. The topic of her mother was depressing. And she had yet to talk to April. She looked around and found the other girl setting the tables. She hadn't taken up a job there but she was helping to pass her time. Jo decided this was the right time to talk to her.

"April, can I talk to you?" Jo asked. She hadn't really thought about what she'd say but this was April, talking to her had always been easy.

"Sure Jo! What's up? You feeling, ok?" April asked cautiously. Jo had been extra moody. Probably because of her pregnancy hormones, she thought.

Jo chuckled at the younger girl's expression.

"I'm not about to explode you know", Jo said joking.

"Good to know. So what did you want to talk about?" April asked as they sat down on one of the free tables.

"I really want you to stay for a while. It's been crazy around here and we haven't even had a chance to talk and catch up. You could work here if you want and stay with Rosie, you know she'd love it." Jo said looking at her expectantly.

"It's not like I've got some place to be so sure I can stay but I can't work here. Seth already offered me work at his diner and I think I'm going to take it up." April replied

"Yes!" !$# crash # 4

Jo sighed. No treats for guessing who it was outside the cafe listening in to their 'private' conversation.

"What was that?" April asked brow furrowed.

"Must be a dog or something going through the garbage."

"Dogs here can talk? Cause I heard a 'yes'." April said

"Hah! You have _no_ idea what our dogs can do" Jo said secretively.

The door to the cafe opened and in comes Seth, grinning like he won the state lottery.

"Hi Jo! April!" Seth smiled brightly while sitting next to April who moved away slightly while looking at him weird.

Jo chuckled. Trust Seth to give the girl time to get used to him.

"How are you today, Seth? Did you sleep well?" Jo smirked at him. Paul had told her how he had been reciting 'She Walks in Beauty' by Lord Byron , while thinking about April during patrol.

"Good. I slept well. How about you, Josie?" Seth smirked while Jo blushed. Obviously Paul had thought about _their_ night.

April looked on confused at their private conversation. She felt awkward.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Have fun." She said. She didn't like Seth focusing his attention on Jo but what infuriated her was _why_? She just knew she didn't like it and if she stayed longer she might say something she'd regret.

Seth read her feeling and in his mind, banged his head on a concrete wall! She didn't know the kind of relationship they shared, of course she'd feel left out and _jealous_?

"Wait! I actually came to see you. I wanted to know if you had reached a decision about my offer...you know to join the diner. "

"I have but I have to warn you that I may up and leave any day so you should probably give me some temp work." April said feeling herself relax a little as Seth talked to her while Jo had moved into the kitchen.

"Like I said yesterday, we need extra hands during rush hour so that's completely fine. However, I do wish you'd change your mind and stay." Seth said looking hopeful.

April just shrugged. She hadn't really thought about it. Did she want to stay at one place, especially a town the size of La Push or even Forks? She'd stay for now to spend time with Jo but maybe later she'd move on.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AN: Sorry for the long wait!

So, what do you think is going to happen next? Is everybody going to have a happy ending or is Mike or Bianca going to ruin it? Will April be as understanding as Jo and accept Seth?

If you're reading please follow/favourite or review!


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Thanks to the reviewers-

orangeporqupine- :)

Guest: it will be!

polly2010- Thanks!

Shakilove- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 24

April was content. She was working at Seth and Sue's diner and things were going great. She had a major crush on Seth and he didn't help her situation by always joking about how they should go out on a date and flirting constantly. It had been a month now. Jo was not feeling any better though. Her mood swings and nausea was making her cranky. The fact that Bianca hadn't called or tried to get in touch with her was troubling her and everyone saw that no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Paul was worried and had decided to talk to her if she wasn't feeling any better soon. A month was enough time to get over Bianca. Maybe he could take her to visit her mother. Try and reconcile.

Seth was worried about his relationship with April. They were friendly at best. Sure they flirted shamelessly and he knew that she was attracted to him but she made no move to go out with him and he was frustrated. He thought it was majorly because she was working for him and didn't think it was appropriate for them to be in a relationship. Also because she probably didn't know if she wanted to spend more time in La Push. That bothered him. She was staying for now but there was no saying when she'd up and leave him. He hadn't even tried telling her his secret. When she wasn't interested in him as a human, he doubted his being wolf would help his situation.

And so life went on uneventful. Until one weekend when April was at Seth's place to talk to him about work and he emerged from the forest. April saw him phasing and gawked. What she had been thinking to be a wolf and was contemplating running for her life, had changed into Seth! WTF!

Seth saw her standing with her mouth open and cursed. "Shit! This is not the way I wanted this to happen and she doesn't even love me yet!"

April was slowly backing towards her car.

"April!" Seth called and she started running full speed to reach her car. Seth decided it would be best to talk to Sam first he might know what to do.

Seth reached Sam's place and hurried inside. He pulled the door roughly and it came unhinged.

"Seth! What the hell man!" Sam bellowed but then took in his expression,"what happened?"

"She saw me! April saw me phase. She was at my house and I didn't see her and she saw me!" Seth said distraught. He was pacing. He couldn't think clearly.

"Calm down, Seth. Talk to her, make her understand." Sam said.

Just then Paul came in.

"What did you do?" He asked angered.

Jo had been at Rosie's and he was going to pick her up when April had come in looking horrified and scared. And Jo had asked him to go ahead and she'd join him later.

"She saw me phase back. I didn't mean for it to happen." Seth said looking like he might cry. He pulled at his hair in frustration.

Paul sighed. Obviously the kid was losing it. No use adding to his misery. He just hoped Jo wouldn't find another reason to stress.

"Come on. Let's go get our girls." Paul said.

Seth nodded and they got in Paul's truck to head to Rosie's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Seth and Paul reached Rosie's place, they could immediately feel that something was off. They looked at each other before quickly getting out and rushing inside.

They smelled blood and it made them immensely worried. Immediately the two wolves looked around the house while shouting the names of Jo and April.

"Paul!" April screeched.

They ran towards her she was running back from the street towards them?

They were confused but Seth was horrified when he took in her appearance. April's jean's was ripped and her knees were scratched and blood poured out. Her elbows weren't any better, her clothes dirty and her face a mixture of blood and tears.

"Paul!" April sobbed as she fell to her knees.

Paul rushed to her side. "What happened April? Who did this?"

Seth was beginning to lose it and he rushed into the forest before he phased in the middle of the street.

"Bianca... Bianca came over. I opened the door. She said she wanted to talk to her. I got Jo and went to wash up. When I came down I saw some other guy with Bianca and it looked like Jo and her were arguing. I rushed to her but Bianca...she..she...oh Jo!" April sobbed again and Seth howled in the forest. She was in so much pain.

"Please, April! I need to know!" Paul pleaded.

"The guy, he was trying to drag Jo away from the house and she screamed for me. I got to her but the guy slapped me and I fell. Bianca covered Jo's mouth with a napkin and I think she passed out and they carried her in the car and drove off! I tried to follow them, even tried to cling to the car but they were so fast...I couldn't..."April was hyperventilating now.

"Seth! This is no time to lose your cool! Get in here! I need to find Jo"

Seth came out in his wolf form but saw April was wide eyed and scared. He phased back and pulled his shorts on.

"Get her to Sam's. Inform him of what has happened. I'm going wolf on Bianca!" Paul growled out.

April looked on horrified as Paul went to the forest line and phased. Seth just picked her up and ran to Sam's place. Hopefully Paul would find that asshole so he could break his jaw too.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AN: Finally! Some action! How do you think this is going to end?


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Thanks to aliiciia for adding this story to your favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Guest- :)

orangeporqupine- Agreed!

polly2010- He will!

Shakilove- ?

Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Paul was rushing through the forest to catch sight of Jo and Bianca before they could get out of Forks. Some of his pack brothers were with him but he couldn't focus on anything except the one thought; finding Jo. She was pregnant and extremely vulnerable right now. She couldn't fight off anybody in her normal condition and being pregnant didn't help with her situation. God knows what Bianca gave Jo to make her pass out. Most probably chloroform and that couldn't be good for the baby. With these thoughts Paul pushed himself harder.

Not long after he saw a car with tinted windows. He got a feeling that this is what he was after. Without thinking or paying attention to the warnings of others, Paul rushed out the forest and onto the middle of the road. The car skidded to a halt with a screech.

Without waiting for a second, the silver wolf trotted over to the car to see its inhabitants looking scared beyond words. But what got to him was the fact that Jo was still passed out in the back seat with Bianca supporting her weight. Before he could do some serious damage, Paul heard Jared and Sam come out of the forest in their human forms. He was extremely grateful because he was in no position to phase back just then.

"Go phase back. We'll take care of things here." Sam said under his breath but authoritatively and Paul knew he would be alpha commanded if he didn't listen. He went into the forest to cool off a little.

He came back to find Bianca outside arguing with Sam. She wasn't willing to hand over Jo to them but Paul wasn't in the mood to explain things calmly.

Paul went over to the guy who was simply standing to the side listening in to the argument. Paul pulled his fist back and punched him. The guy fell to his knees with a cry clutching his face. Obviously he broke his nose.

Bianca gasped while Jared held onto Paul's arms lest he be willing to hand out more punches.

"Listen now and listen _good_ , I don't know what your problem is and I don't _care_ but if you ever, _ever_ try to keep Jo away from me, you better be ready to face the consequences." Paul said dangerously while Bianca was still shaking from the shock of it all. First a giant wolf stops them then two men come out from the _forest_ and another who then punches her partner for the deed and now he was threatening her and she was in no condition to argue. Somewhere she knew it was wrong what she was doing but she had convinced herself that if she took her daughter away from these Natives, Jo might come to her senses and associate with more appropriate people. Obviously that wasn't going to happen now.

She watched as this guy, Paul, tenderly lifted her daughter and started walking way with her. Bianca opened her mouth but shut it immediately when the two buff guys blocked her view of Paul and Jo.

"What you did is a crime. It's kidnapping and we have a witness so if you know what is best for you, you better go back to wherever it is you came from and never look back. Paul controlled himself today but he won't be able to next time." Sam said looking disgusted at Bianca, who just stared at him before trying to get the guy to get in the car and then finally driving off.

Jared and Sam hurried home as well to know what was going on.

Sam found April and Seth still at his place but Paul was nowhere in sight. Jared was on the phone and he heard that Paul had called Sue and Kim to his house to take care of Jo. Jared hurried over to Paul's house but Sam stayed behind and asked Jared to keep him updated.

April was in shock but this amazing man better known as Seth, took care of her. He was so gentle as he washed her wounds wincing with each touch when she winced. It was as if he could feel her pain. His hands shook lightly as he cleaned her up. April didn't know if it were nerves or if he was upset but his touches remained gentle as he carefully cleaned and disinfected her cuts and scrapes. She wasn't hurt too bad but the small cuts and her scraped skin hurt too much. Her head was pounding as well and she felt weak.

Seth had turned down Emily's offer to clean April up. He had to see what that motherfucker had done to her. He had to take care of her himself. Each time she cringed with the sting of the alcohol, he could feel the sting as well. His hands shook as he took in her condition, bruised, hurt, bloody and shaken. He wanted nothing more than to hunt the bastard down and make him pay but April was in pain and he couldn't, _wouldn't_ leave her. He didn't even allow his mother to look at her, insisting on cleaning her up himself. She hadn't even blinked. She hadn't said a word after Paul had left. And it worried him.

Seth had bandaged where he could and applied small band aids where needed. Her wounds were taken care of but her clothes were bloody. Seth took his t shirt off and helped April out of her clothes. She blushed a little but that was her only response. He helped her into his t shirt and picked her up to lay her gently on the bed. He tucked her in and was aware of her eyes on him the whole time.

He had reached the door and was turning the knob when he heard her say in a tiny voice, "don't go", and that was all the invitation he needed.

He slipped into bed beside her and lay still as she got comfortable into his side, snuggling into him as best as she could without hurting herself. She let out a sigh before closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest under his left shoulder, her left arm swung across his stomach.

Seth watched over her as she drifted off and relaxed and decided to sleep as well. His April was hurt but she had asked for him to stay with her and now they were together. What more could he ask for.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AN: I love Seth right now! And Paul was pretty good coming to Jo's rescue like that. What did you guys think? Let me know!

Ok, just a little warning- this story is about to be finished. I hope you guys won't be too disappointed with its short length but I seriously don't see it going any further. However, do not lose faith in me! I have another Paul/OC story planned out and it's definitely going to be better and more action packed. It's going to involve a vampire and a cop imprint. I'm excited about it! It'll be different from all the work I've done. I'll put it up as soon as I'm done with one of my other two stories, Zara and Sunshine.

Don't forget to review! :)


	26. Chapter 26

Note: Thanks to Stjarna22, YannieMae for adding 'Adhesive' to your favorite stories.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- I'm so glad you found my stories because you are definitely one of the best readers out there. You review constantly and that's a great motivator. So, thanks a lot for staying with me through out this story and all the others.

Shakilove- I'm glad you liked the Seth moment. And I'd like to thank you too for staying with me and reviewing regularly. Thanks! :)

Guest- I'm glad you like my stories and I hope you are the same guest I assume you are because I'd like to thank you for sharing an intimate detail about your life and for staying with me and reviewing for this story. :)

orangeporqupine- I loved writing that punch and then the Seth scene. I'm glad you liked them both. And I thank you for staying with me and following this story and reviewing constantly. Thank you! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 26

"Come on, Jo! The poor guy is going to have a fit!" April said as she urged Jo to get ready quickly.

Two months after the whole Bianca incident, Paul and Josephine got married. Paul had tried to call Bianca discretely to talk to her and work out a solution but he couldn't contact her. He wanted to invite her to their wedding, if nothing then just to prove that she couldn't separate them but once again, she was nowhere to be found.

Jo was miffed when she learnt that he had been trying to contact her. Her only reply was." She lost her right as my mother the day she thought she could take me away from you and this life."

He was worried that Jo might refuse him when he asked her to marry him but apparently Jo was a girly girl and marriage was on her cards and she loved that they were getting married before the baby came. She had been apprehensive about what Bianca had said and there was a tiny part of her that thought that maybe Paul wouldn't want to marry her but Paul had dispersed all of her fears when he had asked her to marry him. Bianca could now rot in hell for all she cared. She had hurt her when she was helpless to defend herself. She had been extremely worried that her babies were hurt but they were strong and healthy. Cheers to wolf genes!

Jo knew that her mother would never be a part of her life from that moment onwards but she didn't regret it one bit. She had her own family to take care of now and she was delighted to do so. And after what Bianca had done, she knew nobody would ever truly forgive her, she knew she wouldn't.

Rosie was most excited. She had even asked to be a bridesmaid! Old John couldn't keep his eyes off her and Jo had a feeling her grandmom too would be becoming a bride soon! Hopefully her girls would be born before then.

Now, everyone was getting ready to see Jo off for her honeymoon. Theirs was a beach wedding. It had gone spectacularly well. Now they were off to Hawaii to celebrate and relax for two weeks.

April and Seth were taking it slow. April didn't want things to move too quickly. She was still reeling from all the information she had received about their being shapeshifters and imprinting. She was fine with it but still wanted to proceed with caution. Seth was slightly disappointed but as soon as they had taken their relation to the next level and got intimate, he started feeling better. Although he claimed to be roaming around with a ring all the time in case she changed her mind.

Paul was on top of the world. Jo was pregnant with his kids, he was very excited when they found out they were having twin girls. He never had any sisters but had secretly wanted a little girl to take care of and now his wish was being fulfilled. Jo was married to him and now they were going for their honeymoon! He felt truly blessed. Sure with Bianca coming to ruin his fun, it hadn't been a completely smooth ride but every love story deserved a climax and that was his. He was happy now and most importantly _Jo_ was happy now.

Just as they were about to leave April came forward, "and while we are at it, you might as well give me that ring you're carrying or did it become too heavy for you?" April asked smiling a little.

"Never!" Seth exclaimed as he slipped the ring he had been carrying forever onto his mate's finger. Finally things were looking up.

As Paul and Jo were about to leave and Seth asked him for pointers, there was only one thing Paul could say," Use adhesive, lots and lots of it. Worked for me!" Paul laughed and set off with his new bride while Seth got to work with April on their own adhesive!

ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*ADHESIVE*

AN: That's all folks! :*


End file.
